Blue Skies and Golden Sunshine
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: Phoenix and Tiffany (Ryusumi aka Blue Golden Couple) one shot stories. They range from K to M. I will warn if there's a mature rating.
1. Love Letter Gone Wrong

**Love Letter Gone Wrong**

 _Phoenix attempts to write a love letter to Tiffany. Only it ends up failing due to his bad handwriting. Or does it? First of the one shots._

* * *

"Ugh, just how do I start this?"

Phoenix Wright started mumbling under his breath all the while trying to wrack his brain of any idea to come to his mind. His fingers buried in the black strands of his spiky hair while his dark blue eyes stared down at the blank paper. He was sitting at his desk at Wright and Co. Law Office, and at the moment, he was trying to write a love letter to his girlfriend: Tiffany Howe. Emphasis on the word trying. The young lawyer hadn't seen Tiffany for a few days now since she had been busy working on several cases. She was a detective after all and a really good one too. This was why Phoenix figured he could write a simple yet loving letter to her. Maybe it will cheer her up.

But he just couldn't think of any good ideas to put his thoughts on the piece of paper. He sat back in his chair and stared at Charley the houseplant. Maya and Pearl Fey were currently out doing some things. So he was all alone; which he was glad for. He didn't feel like hearing Maya tease him about how to write a love letter or Pearl gushing and asking when he and Tiffany were gonna get married. Although it was not that he hadn't thought about wanting to marry Tiffany before. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Relax, Phoenix. Even you can write a simple love letter to your girlfriend," He said to himself and thought out loud, "Try to think why you love her in the first place."

Phoenix pondered over all the little things about Tiffany he loved. She was a beautiful young woman. But that wasn't just why he loved her. She also was kind, generous, and she had an adorable laugh. He honestly could go on. Feeling rather inspired now, he picked up his pen and began to write as quickly as he could. It took him at least a half hour before he was finished. He read over the letter and thought what he wrote was actually good.

He glanced up at the clock and took noticed that it was nearly evening. He decided to head over to Tiffany's apartment to drop off the letter. He didn't think she would be home anyway. He folded the letter, put it in an envelope, and got up to head out of the office. He grabbed his blue suit coat and walked outside. He took a taxi to get to his girlfriend's apartment building. He wondered if Tiffany was still out working on another case. He really hoped this letter will brighten her day.

Once he was at the door that led into the apartment room Tiffany lived in, Phoenix paused. He stared down at the letter and tried to think of what to do. Should he push it under the door? Or simply put the letter in her mailbox? He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice that a small figure had gotten off the elevator.

"Phoenix?" Her gentle voice caused him to jump and turn towards her.

"T-Tiffany! Hi! Wasn't expecting you! What are you doing here?" He blurted out before he could think. He also hid the envelope behind his back.

Tiffany blinked up at him before answering slowly, "I live here." She laughed softly and walked towards him. She had a long day but seeing Phoenix at the door of her apartment certainly was a pleasant surprise.

Phoenix wanted to slap himself for asking such an obvious question, "Right. I knew that." He laughed nervously and watched her unlock the door to her apartment.

Once Tiffany opened the door, she turned to look up at him with her bright green eyes, "Did you want to come in?" She questioned innocently. She had a feeling her boyfriend was here for a purpose.

"Uh...sure. I just wanted to give you something." Phoenix replied and tried to keep from blushing so much. Despite them being a couple, he still had a hard time keeping his face from turning red around her.

Tiffany smiled and led Phoenix inside. It wasn't until the young attorney realized this was the first time he had ever been inside Tiffany's apartment. He had walked her here several times but never got to go inside. While Tiffany walked off to put her files away, Phoenix looked around. He can tell immediately that his girlfriend kept her place neat and tidy, a complete opposite to his own apartment which was always messy. The whole place felt welcoming and bright. There were several houseplants and comfortable looking furniture. There was gold and yellow tints scattered about the place to give it color.

"You have a nice place. I take it your favorite color is yellow?" Phoenix asked as he glanced back at Tiffany who had finished putting her things away.

"Well, gold is more of my favorite. Not sure why. I feel it's more pleasant. I like a lot of colors, but gold will always be my favorite," Tiffany answered while she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, "What's your favorite color? Red?"

Phoenix laughed at this, "Kinda but blue is my favorite color." He answered while he rubbed his head.

"Oh of course. Should have guessed from your suit," Tiffany joined in on his mirth. After a few minutes, the young detective questioned, "So why did you come here Phoenix? Seeing as you're keeping your arm behind your back, I have a feeling whatever you got there is the reason you came to see me, right?"

Phoenix wasn't surprised of how Tiffany was able to figure that out. She had the uncanny ability to spot things. Her keen eye for detail has never failed her. It was one of the reasons why she was such a great detective.

"Yeah. I uh…knew you had to work many days in a row, so I wrote you a letter." How he managed to say all that without stuttering was anyone's guess. He only wished that he can make it sound more enthusiastic.

Tiffany's whole face brightened, "You wrote me a letter?"

He nodded and put his hidden arm forward towards her, "I would have left this at your doorstep. But I since you're here, I might as well give it to you in person."

"Thank you, Phoenix." She took the letter and smiled up at him. She felt touched that he would write her something.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." He turned to walk out but…

"Wait, I wanna read it while you're here. Won't you stay, please?" the small plead in her voice caused him to turn back towards her. He can see she really wanted him to stay. He slowly smiled.

"I guess I can stay."

Tiffany beamed happily and took his hand before leading him into her small living room. Once they were both sitting on the long couch, Tiffany opened the letter gently and took out the folded piece of paper. Phoenix in the meantime took off his blue suit coat and put in the arm of the couch before leaning back to watch her read it. He hoped she didn't find it too cheesy or stupid. He looked at her face and watched as she concentrated on his writing.

At first, there was a long silence and the more it went on, the more nervous Phoenix became. He can see a frown appearing on her face. That was never a good sign. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh Tiff?" he said quietly. She didn't respond. She was still looking at the paper, "Tiffany?" he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Tiffany jumped slightly and looked over at him, "You okay? I mean if the letter is that terrible, I'm sorry…" Phoenix sighed and felt his heart drop. He poured everything into that letter. Apparently Tiffany thought it was ridiculous. Just like him, "I shouldn't have written that and…"

"What? No Phoenix. It's not that!" Tiffany shook her head with a weak laugh.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure it's a wonderful letter."

"Then why do you look so doubtful?"

Tiffany bit her bottom lip and glanced back at the letter, "Uh, Phoenix…how should I put this? I…I…" she laughed again, only much punier until she squeaked, "I can't read your handwriting."

Phoenix blinked. Then a second time. So that's why she looked so distraught? "Really?"

Tiffany nodded and placed her hand on the side of his face, "Yeah. I can't read your handwriting, Nick. It's um…really messy. Sorry."

"Oh. That's it. I didn't realize," Phoenix laughed as he felt rather stupid about now, "I guess I was in such a hurry to write, that I didn't see how bad my handwriting was. But I am used to what I write that I never gave it much thought that other people can't make out my handwriting."

"I guess so. Can you read it for me instead?" Tiffany held out the paper and Phoenix took it without a second thought. He looked at her and she smiled at him, "It might be more romantic if you read it to me."

"Well in that case…" Phoenix glanced down at his own letter before he cleared his throat. Trying hard to focus and not sweat so much since his girlfriend was both watching and listening to him intently, he began,

" _Dear Tiffany,_

 _I'm sorry to see how much you have to work. But I know you're doing a great job with the cases they are handing to you. I thought long and hard of how I can at least make you feel at ease considering we are both usually busy. So I am writing you this. Just know that I'm here for you no matter how busy we both get. I feel lucky to have a girlfriend like you. You're beautiful, inside and out. I can't wait until we plan another date together. That is if our jobs will allow us to even go out. Keep that smile on your face. You look better when you do. Keep up the hard work too. Maya and Pearls send their love too._

 _Love, Phoenix._ "

Once Phoenix had done speaking, he glanced over to see Tiffany staring at him. Her green eyes seemed have tears in them, "So uh…what did you-" he never had the chance to finish. Tiffany had suddenly flung herself at him. Before he knew it, her lips were upon his while her hands were on each side of his face. His eyes were wide as he can only stare at his girlfriend.

Tiffany then leaned back to smile at him, "That was the sweetest thing ever, Nick. Thank you so much." She made way to kiss him again. This time, he accepted and after a long minute of making out, the couple leaned back to breathe.

"You're welcome, Tiff. I'm glad you loved it." He said softly and put his hand through Tiffany's soft wavy brown hair.

"I did love it. You are the sweetest boyfriend I can ever ask for, Phoenix. These past few days have been horrible and tiring. But just knowing you would write me something so simple yet sweet is enough to brighten my day. It's even better that you're here."

"I'm just happy to see you smile, Tiffany. That's enough for me to get through any day or any hard case that comes at me." Phoenix replied and he also felt relieved to know his terrible handwriting didn't get in the way of helping out this young woman he loved so much.

"You free tonight? I can cook us up some dinner. I think we both need some time away from cases, murders, and courts for tonight." Tiffany questioned and the ace attorney knew she was offering him something he simply can't refuse.

"I am free tonight, Tiffany. I'm more than happy to stay with you for dinner." Phoenix replied and he had her lean back to kiss her once again. Tiffany closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. ' _I should write letters to Tiffany more often._ ' Phoenix thought to himself as he only pulled his girlfriend closer to deepen the kiss.


	2. I'll Take Care of You

**I'll Take Care of You**

 _Suggested by a friend. Phoenix cancels a date on Tiffany. Annoyed, she goes over to his apartment to see what's wrong. Her day ends up being rather interesting. Second of the Blue Golden Couple one shots._

* * *

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel while her lips made a thin line. She let out a small huff as the light above her turned green to indicate she can go. Driving in her small car was Detective Tiffany Howe. Normally she wasn't the type to be so annoyed. But at that moment, she wasn't feel rather cheerful. She was on her way to her boyfriend's apartment. The reason she was going in the first place? She was going to confront him about his little text.

" _Sorry Tiffany, I'm going to cancel our date today._ "

The text was short and didn't seem to offer any sympathy. It didn't sound at all like Phoenix Wright for that matter. Usually he had an excuse. But this text was cold and short. Thus why Tiffany was going over to his apartment to ask him what is up with him.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. Once she locked her car, she started marching towards the building. It was only ten in the morning, so she was sure he was awake at this time. Not to mention it was Saturday, so that meant he wasn't going to be at Wright & Co. Law Offices. Well, she did call the office ahead of time to see if he was there. But there wasn't any answer so the only logical conclusion that he was at home.

If taking on a case wasn't an excuse to ditch their date, what was? She was going to find that out. She soon was standing at the door of where he lived and she knocked on it several times. She waited patiently but there was no answer. She frowned and tried again. She even rang the doorbell for a good measure. She still received no answer. Now she was beyond annoyed. Where else could he be? Was he out doing something she didn't know? She took out her cell and made way to call Maya and ask if she knew where Phoenix was when she heard the sound of the lock being turned. She looked up and was about to open her mouth to start her lecture when the words died in her throat upon the sight before her.

He was a mess.

His normally perfect spiky black hair seemed to be all over the place. His once bright dark blue eyes were dim and his face looked pale along with his nose as bright red as Rudolph the reindeer's nose. He was wearing a wrinkled white bathrobe that was a little undone. He looked downright exhausted and there bags under his eyes.

"P-Phoenix?" Tiffany managed to say as she could only stare up at him in complete shock.

"Hi…Tiffany. What…" Was all he could say before he turned away and started coughing and hacking.

Tiffany winced at this scene. She had seen Phoenix in his best days. This was her first time seeing him at probably his worst. It was rather apparent that her boyfriend was sick. Make that very sick since she can hear him sneezing several times after his coughing fit.

"I got your text and I came over to see why it was so short. Normally when either of us cancels, we give each other a reason why. For example, taking on a case since you're a defense attorney and I'm a detective." Tiffany explained and watched Phoenix lean against the door.

She bit her bottom lip when she saw guilt flash in his dim eyes, "I'm sorry, Tiffany. I wanted to say I was sick, but…it hurt even from typing up that text and sending it to you. I was barely able to come to the door like this." He replied and he turned to cough into his closed fist.

Tiffany sighed while looking to the side. She was thinking up of why Phoenix would just cancel on her and now that she knew, lecturing him wouldn't do any good.

"I see that now. Come on, I better get you back into your bed before you fall to the floor." She said gently, her smile just as soft.

"No, I don't want you to…" he couldn't argue since Tiffany was already standing beside him and grasped his arms.

"Let's go, young man." Tiffany said in a motherly tone voice.

"I'm three years older than you." Phoenix managed to joke; another cough was followed.

"I don't care. Bed time."

Tiffany closed the door behind her and she began to lead a still coughing Phoenix towards his bedroom. As they walked slowly, she looked about the place. Phoenix wasn't kidding about her own apartment being the opposite of his. While hers was neat and tidy, his looked like a tornado went by. There was some clothes about that seemed to have been tossed without care. Books stacked here and there. There were even a few boxes like he had just moved here. How did Phoenix even find anything around his apartment in this clutter?

Finally, they made it to his room, which wasn't exactly far away, but since it hurt for Phoenix to even move, they had to go as slow as a snail. Tiffany let out a small grunt when she allowed her boyfriend to sit on his bed. At least his bedroom wasn't as messy as the rest of his apartment.

"There. Did you take any medicine?" Tiffany questioned as she set her bag on the floor and placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"No. I don't think I have any…" Phoenix replied and closed his eyes. Normally he would be flustered with Tiffany being so close to him, despite they had been going out for a couple of months, but he was too sick to care.

"Yikes! You're burning up." Tiffany took her hand away and looked down at the poor man before her.

"Tiffany, you don't have to stay. I just need rest and…" Phoenix once more tried to say but Tiffany shook her head,

"No. I'm going to make sure you have everything first before I go."

"If it's about the date, I'm really sorry. But you shouldn't ruin your day by taking care of me." Phoenix once again tried to argue but Tiffany shook her head.

"Forget about the date. I'm doing this because I'm worried about you. Now sit here for a moment. I have to go find a thermometer. You do have one right?"

Phoenix sighed and weakly raised a finger to point to the bathroom behind her, "I think it's in the medicine cabinet."

Tiffany turned and walked to the bathroom. While she searched for the thermometer, Phoenix had to admit he was glad she was here. He hated that he woke this morning with a pounding headache and a high fever. He had a feeling the whole reason he even got sick to begin with was because he agreed to do that spirit channeling thing yesterday with Maya and Pearls. They had to do it under a freezing waterfall and to make it worse; it was a very cold day. Since Tiffany was busy with her job, she couldn't come. Now he ruined their date by getting a fever.

"Here it is. Now let's see what your temperature is. Open up." Tiffany held the little device up.

Phoenix sighed and obeyed. She inserted the thermometer underneath his tongue and once he closed his mouth, she straightened up, "Do you have any chicken noodle soup? Daddy used to feed that to me when I got sick."

Phoenix frowned and wasn't sure if he did or not. The look on his face told her everything, "I'll take that as a no. Don't worry, I'll just have to go buy some, along with some medicine to reduce your fever. Maybe some Coldkiller X will help since I heard that's supposed to be a good medicine."

"No!" Phoenix's sudden outburst made Tiffany jump in the air and the thermometer to fall to the floor, "I mean…I hate that stuff. Please don't get it."

Tiffany blinked at him and slowly leaned down to grab the thermometer, "Okay, I guess I won't get Coldkiller X. Besides, I use Nightquill anyway." She said and looked down at the tiny screen.

Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. Just hearing the name Coldkiller X brought back bad memories.

"Yikes, 101 degrees, you really are on a high fever. I better go see if there's anything in your medicine cabinet to help you sleep before I go out."

"Tiffany, you're doing a lot already. You don't have to…"

"Yes I do. Do you honestly think I'm just going to leave my poor sick boyfriend alone like this? Forget it. Now just wait a moment." She rushed back into the bathroom.

Phoenix wanted to argue since he was already a burden on her. But he knew it was useless. She was just about as stubborn as he was. Maybe that's why he loved her so much. Besides, she was cute when she looked that determined. The way her green eyes lit up just by saying she will stay with him. He nearly laughed but stopped short from another coughing fit.

Tiffany searched the medicine cabinet in desperate desire to find something that will ease Phoenix's fever for the time being while she went out to get everything for him. There wasn't much but she soon found a bottle that had a small note attached to it. She picked it up and read:

" _Hey Nick! I found this stuff that is supposed to knock out colds! Hope you give it a shot! Larry_ "

Larry Butz? Tiffany wondered why Phoenix's best friend would send this medicine to him. Oh well, let's hope it works. She read the instructions and took the small cup that came with the bottle to pour the needed contents inside. The liquid was purple in color and smelled sweet like grapes. This was sure to ease Phoenix all right. She turned and with the small cup in her, she walked back into the bedroom. She could see he was trying hard to keep sitting up.

"Here you go, Phoenix. I don't know for sure if this will help your fever, but it can't hurt to try." She said and offered the cup.

"I guess." Phoenix took the cup and peered down at it in suspicion. Feeling another cough coming, he quickly gulped the liquid down. It tasted sweet like grapes.

"There. Hopefully that works. I'll be right back. I have to go get a few things." She said with a bright smile and turned to walk out.

"Are you sure, Tiff? I mean, I already feel bad about ruining our date and I don't think that taking care of me is going to fix anything." Phoenix called after her and he watched her turn back towards him.

"Trust me, I don't mind. In fact, I'm just happy to spend any time with you, even if you are sick." She gave him another smile and walked out of his bedroom.

He heard his front door close and he looked down at the empty cup. His coughs weren't being so violent, but he was starting to feel a little funny. He frowned and wondered where Tiffany got this stuff. Despite it being hard to even stand, he managed to with great effort and made his way to the bathroom. He found the forgotten bottle and his eyes widen.

"Oh no…Tiffany used this stuff Larry sent me! Last time I used it, I was…" he shuddered at the memories and turned to walk back to his bed, "I have to send Tiffany a text. Who knows if this…"

But he couldn't think straight. His whole world seemed to spin a little and he wobbled. "No…Tiffany…" was all he could say before he fell on his bed.

* * *

Tiffany was at the store and getting everything she needed for Phoenix. Some more medicine that will help him sleep better at night and some chicken noodle soup. She even bought other healthy things like herbs that will kill that fever for sure. She was just grabbing a blanket when she heard a voice go,

"Miss Tiffy!"

She turned in time to see two blurs collide with her. She managed to embrace herself from falling to the tile floor. She saw it was Maya and Pearl Fey. Both girls looked as excited as ever.

"Hi Maya. Hi Pearly. What are you girls doing here in the grocery store?" She questioned once both girls backed away.

"I was going to take Pearly for some burgers when we saw you in here and we thought we come over and say hi. So what's up?" Maya questioned with a bright smile.

"Yeah, why are you getting all those things, Miss Tiffy?" Pearl questioned innocently as she eyed the cart Tiffany was using, "Don't you have a date with Mr. Nick?"

"Well…Nick is actually…" Tiffany began and Pearl gasped,

"Wait, did Mr. Nick go out behind your back, Miss Tiffy? Because if he did, I will slap him straight!" Pearl rolled up her sleeve.

"No, Pearly! Nick is sick. I'm just getting him the things he needs to help him feel better." Tiffany quickly explained and Pearl brightened at this.

"Oh how romantic!" the small girl squealed while placing her hands on each side of her face.

"I'll say. Though having to take care of sick Nick can't be all that fun." Maya said with a shrug, "I wonder how he got sick in the first place."

"Not sure, but don't worry. He should be back on his feet in no time with me taking care of him." Tiffany replied and placed the blanket in the cart.

"Knowing Nick, and with you watching him, I'm sure he will be fine in no time." Maya gave Tiffany a wink and the older woman's face turned red.

"Come on, Maya, his fever is high. We're not going to be…well…"

"Sure. Have fun with your lover boy. Let's go, Pearly. I'm starving." Maya started to lead her young cousin away.

"Bye Miss Tiffy! Have fun with Mr. Nick!" Pearl gave Tiffany one last hug before she rushed after Maya.

Tiffany watched them go and sighed while shaking her head. Phoenix certainly has his hands full with those two girls. But she can see why he loved them. She loved them too. But what Maya said made her sigh. She made way to go buy her items so she can get back to Phoenix real soon. Her only goal right now was to make sure that her boyfriend gets better.

* * *

By the time Tiffany got back to Phoenix's apartment, it was late afternoon. She carried the bags with her things all the way to where he lived. She wondered if she should make an effort to clean up his apartment as well.

She sighed as she struggled through the door and placed the bags on the floor for the time being. She put her purse on the counter that led to the small kitchen and she started to unload everything. She wasn't sure if Phoenix was asleep, but she wanted to get a head start on making his soup. She hoped that she remembered the secret way her father taught her.

She turned to go into the kitchen when she gasped to see a figure looming near her. The sudden appearance startled her that she almost dropped the cans. It was pretty dark in this apartment that it took her a moment to see it was only Phoenix.

"Oh Phoenix! Sorry if I just barged in. But I brought everything that is sure to make you feel better. It shouldn't take me long." She said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're back Tiffany. I missed you!" He suddenly reached over and hugged her, with the cans still in her arms.

"Huh? Uh I was only gone for the afternoon. And yikes you're really hot!" Tiffany struggled in his grip.

"I know. I can't help how I look. Must be how I was born." Phoenix replied, misinterpreting her last statement.

"No! I mean your temperature!" Tiffany tried again to get free but his arms only seemed to get tighter.

"You don't think I'm hot, Tiff?" Phoenix backed away to frown down at her.

"What? No! I mean yeah you're totally handsome! I just…uh Phoenix, you okay?" She suddenly noticed how flushed his cheeks were and the daze look in his dark blue eyes.

"Me? I'm totally fine, even more so now that you are here." Phoenix laughed and he leaned down towards her; his lips were nearing hers.

"Wah! No! Phoenix, you need to get back to bed!" Tiffany cried and using the cans she still held in her hands, she placed the cold metal through the opening of his robes right on his chest.

"Yipe!" Phoenix let out a strange shriek and let go of Tiffany.

"You are going back to bed right now while I make you some soup." She said as she glared at him like a mother scolding her child.

Phoenix started to laugh again. She stared at him while quirking an eyebrow. What is with him? Earlier, he barely was able to sit on his bed. Now he was acting like he was drunk. Was it because…oh no. It was probably that strange grape smelling stuff Larry gave him.

"I don't want soup. I want you." Phoenix started for her again and Tiffany dodged his outstretched arms.

"Phoenix Wright, get ahold of yourself will ya? You're sick and need rest!" She said, trying to get him back on track.

"Sick? I don't feel sick. Sure I feel hot right now, but I think that's only because of you." Phoenix chuckled once more and Tiffany's eyes widen when he made way to untie the ropes on his robe.

" **OBJECTION!** " She suddenly screamed causing Phoenix to jump in surprise, "Do not even think about it!"

Phoenix pouted at her. The way he looked, it made him look freaking adorable that Tiffany almost regret yelling at him, "But I'm hot! And sick, you said so yourself."

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean you should strip. Go back to bed and I will make you some soup." Tiffany turned to walk back towards the kitchen.

She hadn't gone far when she felt strong warm arms wrap around her waist. She gave a cry of surprise since she wasn't expecting it. She dropped the cans from the sudden attack of her temporarily mentally deranged boyfriend.

"Phoenix, for crying out loud…!" She made way to lecture him again but stopped when she was spun around and felt her face flush when she saw that his robes were so undone that she can see his well-defined abdomen.

She only had seen his muscles just a few times before and every time it always took her breath away. He was indeed hot.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is sick." Phoenix said with a playful smirk.

Tiffany shook her head and she started to beat her fists on his muscled chest in an effort to get away, "P-Phoenix! P-Please! I have to make you that soup!" she was stuttering and trying hard to focus on what she was supposed to be doing.

"I told you. I don't need any soup," Phoenix leaned down until his lips were nearly on hers. Tiffany gulped as he whispered, "I want you."

She never had any time to retort. His lips were on hers. She can feel her heart beating really fast within her chest. She slowly closed her eyes before kissing him back. She had no idea what that stuff Larry gave to Phoenix, but at that moment, she wasn't sure if she should regret to give it to her boyfriend.

Phoenix leaned back to smile down at her. Tiffany opened her eyes to stare up at him, "You being here is making me feel better." He said as he brushed his fingers through her thick brown hair.

"Maybe so…" Tiffany suddenly got an idea. She gave him a playful smirk, "How about we continue this in your bedroom?"

He took the bait. He grinned at her and let her go before walking towards his bedroom. Once he was inside, Tiffany walked up and closed the door quickly. She then hurried with a chair to prop up against it so he can't open it.

"Hey!" Phoenix's voice was heard from inside.

"Sorry, Nicky, but you're staying in there until I made your soup," Tiffany turned and walked towards the kitchen. She sighed when he started to cry out, "Boy what a drama queen…"

* * *

Tiffany tasted the soup and smiled to see it tasted very good. She had outdone herself. She only hoped Phoenix will like it. Speaking of which, she looked over her shoulder towards the door with the chair still propped up against it. Phoenix had stopped trying to get it open a long time ago.

The sun had set and it was night time by now. Tiffany sighed and poured some of the contents into the bowl. She then turned and walked towards the chair in front of the door. She moved it away and opened the door slowly.

"Phoenix?" she called casually. Was he still drunk from that stuff?

She saw that he was lying on the bed. Did he finally go to sleep? She walked over slowly all the while saying softly, "Phoenix? Phoenix, you awake?" Once she was by his side, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Phoenix?"

"Ugh…Tiffany?" came his groggily voice and Tiffany smiled as she saw him turn over to look up at her, "Tiffany!" he suddenly jumped up and moaned while holding his head.

"Take it easy, Nick." She said as she watched him lean back a little. She gulped a little to see his robes were still undone. Even in the dark she can see his abdomen.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was you giving me that medicine and…Tiffany! That medicine! I wanted to let you know that stuff Larry gave me made me go wacko the last time I took it!"

"Phoenix relax! I know that!" Tiffany placed her hands on his shoulders in attempt to calm him.

"You do? Oh no…please don't tell me I did things to you." Phoenix held his messed up hair.

"Well, you tried to. But you only went as far as kissing me." She laughed at the memory.

"I am so sorry, Tiffany. If I had known what that stuff was, I shouldn't have taken it."

"Nick, it's okay. Nothing happened. Besides, seeing that side of you was really different from your usual dorky self and I liked it." Tiffany gave him a gentle smile.

"Dorky self?" Phoenix questioned, a pout forming on his face once more and she giggled at this sight.

"Oh Phoenix, stop being so adorable. Anyway, your soup is ready. You think you can walk?"

Phoenix felt his face flush from her calling him adorable. He sighed and felt a little better to have some soup, "Yeah, I think so." He nodded and Tiffany beamed.

"Good. Come on." She took his hand gently and helped him off the bed.

* * *

"I'm really glad I came over to help you." Tiffany whispered as she was snuggled up against Phoenix on the couch.

They were watching TV, but neither was really paying attention to whatever show was on. After they had Tiffany's delicious chicken soup, the couple decided to relax. Phoenix wasn't sure if he wanted Tiffany to go, but was relieved that she wanted to stay the night.

"I am too. At first I didn't want to be a burden on you, especially with how I pretty much ruined our date today." Phoenix replied and placed his head against hers.

"Don't think about that, Nick. Getting sick wasn't your fault. Besides, today turned out to be a pretty interesting day for me; I got to see what you are like when you are drunk." She laughed quietly while Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Maybe I should see what you are like when you're drunk yourself."

"Only when you get better first." Tiffany poked him in the chest.

"Honestly, after that soup and the medicine, I feel a whole lot better. I think even more so because you're here." Phoenix kissed the top of Tiffany's head and she smiled.

"Would you mind if I stay the night?"

Her question caught him off guard, "With me?"

"Just for tonight."

"What about work?"

"I don't have a shift until around 3. That will give me plenty of time to go home and get changed. And I like being near you." Tiffany looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

Phoenix couldn't say no to her and he smiled down at her, "Sure, Tiff."

She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. He returned it and they went back to watching the show. Tiffany wasn't sure of how it ended up like this, but she was glad it did. Phoenix in the meantime felt really lucky he had such an amazing girlfriend that was willing to be there for him despite him being sick.


	3. First Fight

**First Fight**

 _It was their first argument ever. It shouldn't hurt this much should it? Torn two ways, how can they mend what might be broken?_

 _(Author's Note: I will admit, I have been playing around with this one shot for a bit. I wanted to write a story that shows Phoenix and Tiffany's relationship isn't perfect and they sometimes argue. This one is to show their very first big fight. I don't think this is the best one shot I have ever written. I can only hope you all enjoy it though...)_

* * *

She walked into the brightly lit hospital. The white walls hurt her eyes since she had to adjust them from being outside in the dark for a while. She didn't like the call she received not too long ago.

"Mrs. Wright, it's important that you come to Hickfield Clinic at once. We currently have your husband and he is well enough to be picked up."

Tiffany Wright, a young detective who had just married Phoenix Wright several months ago, was confused by the phone call. Though she thought of a very good reason why her husband was in the hospital, that didn't mean she can still hope it meant something else entirely. She'd seen how Phoenix had become ever since he was…disbarred.

Nearly two weeks ago, Phoenix took on a case to defend a magician named Zak Gramarye. However, the case was turned upside down, Gramarye disappeared, and Phoenix lost his badge for presenting fake evidence to the court. That day was by far the worst experience her lover had to go through. Tiffany rushed to the court building since she had some exciting news to share only to find Phoenix in distraught. Sharing his anguish, all she could do was comfort him and keep her happy news a secret for the time being.

Tiffany did everything she could to support Phoenix. He changed that day he lost his attorney's badge. He didn't respond much to her words or touches. It was as if he had become an empty shell. Since he no longer had a job, Tiffany worked as hard as she could at her own to support them both. In doing so, she couldn't be around him as much. And when she was with him, he didn't show any kind of response. It was breaking her heart to see the man she loved becoming more distant every day.

And here she was at the hospital. She had really hoped he didn't go do what she thought he had done. This nagging feeling within her told her that he would be reduced to what she feared. It scared her to think that if she wasn't careful, she could lose her husband in an instant. She didn't want that. As much as she hated seeing how he had become from being disbarred, it didn't mean she had to stop loving him.

"Ah! What can I do for you?" A rather strange voice said out of nowhere.

Tiffany jumped slightly and looked towards the source. A rather creepy looking man wearing a doctor's coat came up to her. She could feel his eyes looking her over and she didn't like it one bit. It wasn't that she was wearing anything revealing; she was in her usual tan blouse and black business skirt. But the way this man was checking her out made her wish she was wearing like her trench coat to cover herself up more. But she had to focus on why she was here in the first place.

"I'm here because I received a call my husband Phoenix Wright was submitted to this hospital." She said, trying to keep her voice steady in attempt to show she meant business.

"Oh yes! Of course, heehee…My name is Dr. Hickfield. One of the nurses sent you that call about him. His room is this way. Please, follow me, hee." He extended his hand out as if to have her lead the way.

Tiffany frowned at him, "I don't know where his room is. Would you mind leading?" she questioned politely.

Dr. Hickfield laughed, "Of course, how I can refuse such a beautiful woman?" he turned and started to walk off.

Tiffany sighed and slowly began to follow him. She had come across some perverts in her life; this one was no exception. If he tried anything, she will resort to using defense mechanisms she had learned as a detective. It was only a few minutes until they reached the room. Dr. Hickfield turned towards her, "Give me a second. I need to see if he is well enough for visitors." He gave her a wink which made Tiffany shiver slightly.

"Uh sure." She said as she gripped her purse.

She felt relief when he turned and walked inside. After a moment Tiffany heard him state,

"Mr. Wright, a very beautiful and hot woman is here to see you. And I was wondering if she is due for a physical checkup?"

Tiffany shuddered at the thought of being naked in front of that old pervert. "Get out of here!" She jumped when she heard Phoenix shout from inside.

Dr. Hickfield rushed out of the room, "He's ready. But I hope to see you again." Tiffany could feel him looking her over once more before he turned and walked down the hall.

The young detective shook her head and turned to walk inside the room. What she saw before her made her forget her encounter with the doctor. Staring up at the ceiling with the same blank stare as always was Phoenix, lying on the hospital bed. Was that really him who shouted just a second ago?

She slowly approached him after closing the door, "Phoenix? What happened?" she questioned and hoped he would answer her.

He turned to look at her. His dark blue eyes showed her everything; grief, regret, and emptiness. She had seen them empty during the past two weeks, but this caught her off guard. She blinked when he turned to look away from her.

"I didn't want you getting involved in this, Tiffany."

"Involved in what?" She looked around the room and noticed some of the machinery. Her eyes widen when she pieced everything together, "Oh my God, Phoenix, you've been drinking!"

He suddenly laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh but an empty one and it made Tiffany shudder, "What gave that away?"

"Phoenix Wright, you shouldn't be drinking! You can't tolerate alcohol very well!"

"So what? Ever since I lost my job, I felt like a complete failure." He wasn't being loud like her and that only seemed to make it worse.

"I don't care about that." Tiffany began but was cut off,

"You should care. You're working extra hard to support us and you shouldn't have to, Tiffany." Phoenix closed his eyes while Tiffany stared at him.

"Phoenix…" she walked over and sat beside him, "Please look at me."

He refused to comply. She reached over to take his hand but when her fingers touched him, he took his hand away. This hurt Tiffany deeply; more than what she was showing but she kept her face straight.

"Tiffany, I've been thinking for a few days now…" Phoenix slowly opened his eyes to look at the ceiling once more, "I think it would be better if you find someone else."

His last statement shocked Tiffany, "Wait what?" she questioned to make sure she heard right.

"I said you need to find a better husband; one that isn't a jobless drunk like me. I don't deserve you Tiffany. I have always felt myself lucky of meeting you, falling in love with you, and marrying you. But now that I am disbarred, I feel horrible of seeing you work so much for us both. You don't deserve that."

Despite him saying all this with a monotone voice, his eyes showed what he was truly feeling. He was trying hard not to break down. He loved Tiffany; he loved her so very much. She had been the only one to comfort him when he lost his badge. He could see how hard she worked to keep them in their house and to pay the bills. He was torn to see this. He hated feeling useless and thought that maybe she would be better off not being with him. It hurt him just thinking of it. He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't want her tied to a useless man such as himself.

He would rather see her happy. And if her being happy meant for her to divorce him and go with someone who can support her, he will learn to live with it.

"Phoenix…look at me." He heard her say gently but firmly.

He slowly looked over and saw tears in her green eyes. But she held a determined glare. Tiffany knew that if she left him, who knew what he would do. She couldn't let that happen. Not to mention, she never dreamed of wanting to leave him. She didn't care if he was no longer a lawyer. She cared about him and maybe it was time she reminded him of that.

"Working hard at my job is going to be difficult, but I am not going to leave you just because you're no longer a lawyer."

"But Tiffany…"

"Don't but me. I didn't fall in love with you because you had a job. How shallow do you think I am?"

"That's not it. I just don't think it's right for you to work twice as hard to support us. And the fact you married a crooked attorney."

Tiffany was getting annoyed. It was clear he was trying to turn it around and make her think she would be better off without him. Same old Phoenix; he may no longer be a lawyer, but he was still using the tricks he used in his trails. That wasn't going to work for Tiffany. She was going to keep fighting until he saw her point of view.

"I don't care. I know you didn't forged evidence. Stop trying to find an excuse for me to go away."

"I'm not trying to find an excuse. I am only telling you that deserve someone better."

"All I hear is you rationalizing to make me leave you. Are you only saying this because…" She trailed off at a thought and it hurt her heart to think maybe it was true, "Are you only saying all of this because you don't love me anymore?"

This caused him to look at her bewilderment. Stopped loving her? How could she think that? He loved her more than his own life! This is why he was trying hard to show she deserved better.

"Tiffany, I love you more than you can ever know."

"Then why are you working so hard to have me leave you?"

"I told you, it's because I'm worthless. Ever since I lost my badge, I felt myself spiraling into depression. You're the only one who has managed to keep me sane. But seeing you work so hard was tearing me apart. I was thinking that if you moved on to someone who is better, you would be happy and I would be happy." He tried to explain and Tiffany bit her bottom lip.

"Phoenix…" she looked down and didn't say anything further.

"Tiffany, you should go look for someone else. I'm useless."

A sudden rush of anger hit Tiffany. This was not the man she fell in love with over a year ago. The man she knew was always determined and never gave up. He was stubborn, but he did what he could to save her when she was accused of murder that day. She had seen how he tried everything to get to her found innocent. He used to be so confident yet charming at the same time. It was like he was her knight in shining armor that had come to save her. Despite how cliché that sounded, it was how she felt. And getting to know him after that made her see what a sweet, kind, and gentle man he was.

She married him a few months ago because she loved this man. But what she saw lying on the hospital bed wasn't the same man. It was like; he gave up on everything just because he lost his badge. This made her livid.

"I can't believe this…you're just giving up." She finally spoke, her tone hard and cold.

Hearing this, Phoenix looked back over at her, "Tiffany?"

"The man I knew would never act this way," she was looking down, her light brown hair almost covering her whole face, "The Phoenix Wright I fell in love with was always determined and didn't give in no matter the situation. He fought hard until the bitter end."

She finally looked up, her green eyes showing him how enraged she was, "The man I see laying before me is not that man I fell in love with. I can't believe I have to say this but…all I see is a coward trying to run away."

Her words hurt more than what Phoenix was showing. He knew she has every right to be angry, but what she said really struck a chord in his heart. He didn't think he was being a coward by discerning she deserved someone better. In fact, with what she was saying, it could work for him to easily let her go since he had convinced himself she did need someone who wasn't him.

But those last words really wounded Phoenix. He glared at her in return, "I am not a coward." He finally said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes you are. You're running away from your problems, like drinking and being uncooperative. This isn't like you. You never acted this way before and now you think that just because you're no longer a lawyer, you have the right to think what is best for me?"

"Why do you think I am acting this way?" Phoenix finally said loudly. He'd been keeping his anger all bottled up and now he was unleashing it on Tiffany. But if she wanted a response out of him, she was getting it, "I lost my badge and my job! I have every right to be angry!"

"You're right, you do. But that doesn't mean you have to think I should be with someone else."

"You should, Tiffany! I only want what's best for you! I love you very much and it hurts me for even thinking with you being with another man!"

"Then why even think that in the first place?" Tiffany had tears coming out of her eyes now. She and Phoenix had never fought like this before. It was scaring her but she was determined to at least see her husband is wrong about her going for someone better.

"I already told you, I'm useless! I hate seeing you working hard to support us. That's why you should find someone else."

"I don't want someone else. I want to stay with you. I swore to be by your side no matter what comes at us; that includes you getting disbarred." Tiffany said and watched Phoenix sigh while lying back on the bed,

"Tiffany, listen to me. I don't want to lose you. But…"

"But nothing, I am staying with you," Tiffany cut him off and gave him a determined glare, "Besides, I don't want our child to never know their real father, even if he insists that he's useless…"

What she said made Phoenix blink. Wait…what did she say? He turned to look at her and saw her once again looking down at her lap, "Tiffany?"

Tiffany sighed. She had so much wanted to save the happy news until he was at least somewhat better. But now it seemed like it was a good time to bring it up. She had found out on the same day Phoenix was at the trail of Zak Gramarye. It was why she was so excited to tell him. But she held back when she heard what happened.

She finally looked up to gaze into Phoenix's dark blue eyes, "Phoenix…I'm pregnant with our child, just a couple months along." She confirmed and waited for his response.

Phoenix digested the information given to him. He had been so wallowed in his own misery that he didn't notice. Tiffany was looking more filled out, especially around in the stomach area. He observed her for the moment and finally, he felt guilt eat away at him. Tiffany was right; he was being a coward. He felt bad for not realizing it until now. He thought that he was thinking for Tiffany when he wanted her to find someone else.

But it was probably just a selfish way of him trying to run away from his problems. When he lost his badge, he felt his world fall apart. Tiffany was there to help him, stay by his side, and all he did was push her away. And she was pregnant with their baby; his baby. He felt even worse that it took him this long to finally see the error of his ways. He could feel tears coming to his eyes at how horrible he had been. He hadn't cried for a long time and Tiffany blinked in surprise.

"Tiffany…I am so sorry. You were right. I've been a coward and I was trying to run away. I thought that if I pushed you away, I would live out my sorrows by myself. But that was stupid of me. And it took hearing that you are going to have our child for me to see how imprudent I have been," He looked away as a single tear ran down his cheek, "I don't want you to go, but if you are that disgusted with me, I wouldn't blame you for wanting to leave."

Tiffany watched him for a moment before she got up from her seat. Phoenix thought she was going to leave, but instead, she sat beside him and hugged him close. He was surprised but relieved as well.

"I am not going to leave you, Phoenix. Stop thinking that I would. I love you very much. I will always be by your side no matter what happens." She said softly.

Knowing that she was true to her word caused him to hug her back and he finally began to cry. Tiffany too sobbed, but she was glad to know that she finally got through to him. The couple stayed in each other's arms for a little while to let out all of their emotions. After a good few minutes, Phoenix pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

"I hope I can make up for what I did, Tiffany." He said and she in return shook her head,

"Let's hope so. You can start first by not drinking anymore." She began and Phoenix winced a little.

"I don't know, Tiffany. My depression isn't going to go away on it's own. And not so quickly either, especially since you aren't always going to be there with you working." He replied and she sighed.

He's right. She frowned for a moment and thought of an idea, "I think I know a way to coop with your depression. Give me a few minutes. I will be right back." She got up, but not before giving him a reassuring kiss and walked out of the room.

Phoenix watched her go and looked down at the white covers. He did feel better by letting out his emotions. And knowing that Tiffany will always be by his side and still loved him certainly showed that he was wrong to think she would be better off with someone else. He was also determined to get another job so that Tiffany wasn't working so much, especially with her being pregnant.

She was going to have his child. He never imagined having kids before. He only hoped he will be a good father. Speaking of children; the image of the little girl Trucy Gramarye flashed in his mind. It occurred to him that when her father disappeared, he didn't take Trucy with him. What is she doing right now anyway? Maybe he should look into that once he got home. He didn't exactly know why he was concerned for the small girl. But someone as innocent as her would probably be scared to know that her own father wasn't coming back.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Tiffany come back. "Here, this should help just in case you want to go back to drinking." She held out a glass bottle.

"Grape juice?" He questioned when he read the label.

"Grapes are your favorite fruit. I thought if you drink this, you won't try to get drunk again. At least I hope you don't. I don't want my husband becoming a drunk," Tiffany shrugged and noticed that Phoenix had a distant look on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I am fine." He said and rubbed his messy black hair.

Tiffany bit her bottom lip. Her husband had been through a lot. It would be a good idea to get him home, "I'm going to go to the front desk to fill out some paperwork so you can go home. I'll be right back. Hang in there for a bit, okay?" she said and leaned over to give him another kiss.

Instead, Phoenix took both sides of her face and gave her a kiss instead. She gasped in surprise before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. This kiss he was giving her seemed to show that he hadn't stopped loving her. Despite their harsh argument just a few minutes ago, they had managed to work around it. Finally, after a minute, they both backed up a little to breathe.

"I am so sorry, Tiffany." He finally said and he meant it.

She gave him a gentle smile and placed her hand on the side of his face, "It's okay. Now let's go home."

About an hour later, after filling out the paperwork and driving, the couple was soon back at their own little place. Tiffany was glad to know that Phoenix will try to be better. However, she couldn't help but notice how quiet he had been during the whole ride. She wanted to ask but she felt it was better until they were back at home. She wondered if it had to do with her being pregnant. Did he not want to have kids? No. Just the hearing that she was pregnant was enough to snap him back to reality and see how stupid he had been acting back at the hospital. It had to be something else.

Once inside, Tiffany decided to ask, "Phoenix, are you doing okay? Ever since you heard about me being pregnant, you've been acting really strange."

"I'm fine, at least now I am…for now." Phoenix replied and let out a sigh.

"Then, what's going on? Does this have to do with our fight from earlier?" Tiffany asked as she placed her purse on the counter.

"No."

"What about me being pregnant?" When she asked that, she saw Phoenix look her way, "Are you regretting that we're going to have children?"

If he was, her heart began to break. She always wanted a child with Phoenix. And if he never wanted any kids, she would understand. Maybe she would have to abort it. Luckily, Phoenix's next words eased her fears, "No Tiffany, I'm really glad you're pregnant. In fact, I feel happier than I have been for the past few days."

"Then why are you so quiet?" she questioned, curiosity laced in her voice.

"Tiffany, when you said that you were pregnant, it reminded me of something, or should I say someone." He finally said.

Hearing this made her frown. What was he up to? It was so strange that not too long ago they were arguing and now he wanted to discuss something like it was normal. If they haven't come from the hospital, Tiffany would think the incident never happened.

"What do you mean?" she asked and turned to put her car keys on the key holder.

"First of all, I know it's going to be hard for us, but I promise I will get a job that will make up for the money." He said and Tiffany was glad to see him determined once more.

"That's good, but where are you going with this?" she questioned and Phoenix sighed,

"I met the daughter of my last client. A little girl, around 8 or 9. And since he disappeared, well, I'm worried that she isn't being taken care of."

Tiffany now knew where he was steering this conversation. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "Phoenix, I don't know. I mean, doesn't she have a mother?" she questioned casually.

"I don't know. I have to look into that."

"We can't just take her in." Tiffany said firmly.

"I know. I'm not saying we should. I just…I just want to see if she's doing okay." Phoenix replied and sighed while rubbing his hair.

Tiffany shook her head, "I see. I don't mean to sound heartless, it's just that, we have our own problems to deal with as it is." She said as she recalled that's what started their fight from earlier.

"No need to remind me of that." Phoenix said and could already feel exhaustion setting in.

"Let's get you to bed then." Tiffany stated gently but firmly and began to lead her husband to their bedroom.

* * *

A couple of days later, Phoenix was starting to feel a little better. He still wasn't his usual self of course but he was rather thankful he had Tiffany by his side. Whenever he felt really down and his wife wasn't around, he would take the grape juice Tiffany gave him and drink it down. It certainly helped that's for sure. Depression wasn't so forgiving, so he had to keep his mind focused. This is why he decided to look more into the case of Zak Gramarye as well as look for another job. The little girl Trucy once more entered his mind and he searched her up. It wasn't long until he saw that she had no other living relatives. This posed a large problem.

He decided he would have to convince his wife that they should at least let Trucy stay until they find her another home. When Tiffany walked through the door after her long shift at work, Phoenix greeted her with the usual hug and kiss.

"Did you have any luck finding a job?" Tiffany asked casually once they were done with warm affection.

"I think so. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." Phoenix replied and he gave his wife a very weak smile.

Tiffany noticed this and she gave him a look, "Let me guess, it's about that Trucy girl isn't it?" Phoenix opened his mouth to speak but his wife sighed and continued on, "Phoenix, I already told you, we can't take her in."

"But she has no other relatives, Tiffany." Phoenix rebutted and Tiffany turned to look back at him,

"Why are you so concerned for this little girl? You only met her once. I don't even know her." She said, a frown set on her pretty face.

Phoenix can also see how tired she looked. These long shifts were probably doing a number on her. He had to strain himself from wincing and set on focusing on trying to convince Tiffany that they should at least talk to Trucy.

"I know, I know. But the thing is, I just want to see how she is doing. I'm going to call her to my office at Wright & Co Law office. And I want you to be there, Tiffany."

"Me?" Tiffany was taken aback and Phoenix rolled his eyes,

"Yes you. You have to meet her." He said as if she should know that by now.

Tiffany opened her mouth to rebut but she paused. Phoenix looked downright serious about this. Not to mention it was the first time he didn't appear to be so depressed after he got disbarred. She recalled their harsh argument in the hospital and she didn't want to go through another one. She wasn't sure if she wanted to bring in a small child into their home when she was already pregnant with one of her own. But if her husband was right that this little girl had no one else, she couldn't be so cold to turn her back on the poor thing.

After a long pause, she sighed and finally said, "All right fine. I can't guarantee I will want to bring her into our home but if you are set on this, I will follow you. When do we have to meet her?"

Phoenix gave her a smile, "Tomorrow morning actually."

"Then I guess we'll see her tomorrow. Luckily my shift doesn't start until the afternoon. That should give me plenty of time to consider if we should take her in or not." Tiffany said and Phoenix smiled down at her.

"Sounds good to me and I think you will love her, Tiff." He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. Tiffany smiled, trying to think he was right. Little did she know how right he was…


	4. Meeting the Parents

**Visiting the Parents**

 _Phoenix gets a call from his parents asking if they can meet his fiancée Tiffany Howe. The young lawyer is worried that this trip will not go over smoothly but Tiffany is excited to meet the parents of her fiancé. Will the visit go over well?_

 _(Author's note: I had always wondered about Phoenix's parents. The only thing we know about them is that they are both alive and are living out of city. So this one shot is to what I think Phoenix's parents are like. Not to mention I think it would be nice if Phoenix and Tiffany were to meet them. This one shot came to mind and I have to admit, I had fun writing it out. Of course, writing the sweet moments between Phoenix and Tiffany always has me grinning like an idiot. XD Enjoy!)_

* * *

Phoenix had not expected a phone call from his parents. He would of course keep in touch with them whenever he was not busy. He had been so hectic making preparations for the upcoming wedding he and Tiffany were going to have as well as his job as a lawyer that he didn't know what to do when he got that call.

He was in the middle of looking over the paperwork Sophia Loocke gave him to aspect over when his cell started to ring the Steel Samurai theme. He picked it up and said into it all the while still looking at the papers, "Phoenix Wright speaking."

"Hello dear, it's been a while since I heard from you."

Hearing the familiar voice caused Phoenix to sit up straight in his desk chair, "Mom!"

His mother laughed before responding, "Is that kind of response you give to your mother?"

"No! I uh…I wasn't expecting you to call that's all!" Phoenix said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I understand. From what I've heard, you're going to get married very soon. Oh how exciting!" Mrs. Wright cooed happily.

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. I can't believe it either."

"That's why I am calling you, Phoenix. Your father and I want to meet this lovely lady you told us about."

The young lawyer stopped laughing and sat rigid in his chair upon hearing his mother's request, "You want to meet her?"

"Why of course. I need to see my future daughter-in-law. In fact, I was hoping you both can come up next weekend."

"I…well I will see what I can do, mom." Phoenix said, as he wasn't sure of how to feel at this point.

"Great! Call me if you decide to come. Love you, dear!"

"Sure. Love you too, mom. Say hi to dad for me." Phoenix said and he turned off his cell.

He had expected a lot of things from his mom but that request wasn't one of them. Then again, why should it be a surprise? After all, he was always close to his family. His parents raised him without help from anyone when they lived out by the farm houses. They were such good people and they taught him the best they could. Having Tiffany meet them certainly wouldn't embarrass him. However, he couldn't help but worry that they may not approve of Tiffany. He had always been such a worry wart.

He thought long and hard. Finally, he picked his cell back up and dialed Tiffany's number. He was half hoping she would be too busy to answer. Right after the first ring, her voice said, "Hi, this is Tiffany Howe."

"Hi Tiff. It's Phoenix." Phoenix greeted and he heard Tiffany laugh on the other end,

"I kinda figured that, since I saw your ID pop up on my cell. I was just about to head home. What's up?"

"I well, can you come over to Wright & Co Law Office for a moment? I wanna talk to you about something." Phoenix replied and he could almost see the worry look on Tiffany's pretty face.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. Just please, come over." He assured her.

About ten minutes later, Tiffany knocked on the door and Phoenix opened it for her to come in, "Hi Phoenix, you sounded uh distant on the phone. You sure there is nothing wrong?" was the first thing she said.

Guess he wasn't the only one who tended to worry easily, "No." he finally said and rubbed his hair.

"Is it about the wedding? Are you already having second thoughts?" Tiffany interrogated and on the last question, a hurt sad look crossed her face, causing Phoenix to shake his head,

"No! It has nothing to do with the wedding, Tiffany! I'm looking forward to it, I promise! It's nothing bad, I swear!" he said in hopes to affluence Tiffany's worries.

His fiancée frowned but seemed to feel at ease that it wasn't about the wedding, "Then, what's wrong?"

Phoenix sighed. Here it goes. "Well, I received a call not too long ago."

"A call?"

"Yeah, it was my mom."

The mention of his mother piqued Tiffany's curiosity and she said with a small smile, "Oh really? You don't mention your parents a whole lot. In fact, I don't think you ever really did."

"I know. I guess they just don't come up in our conversations." Phoenix started to laugh in utter embarrassment.

"Well, what are they like?" Tiffany asked, now very curious about the people who raised her husband to be.

"They're really good people. My mom and dad raised me out in the country of Los Angeles, by farm houses actually. I try to keep in touch with them once a month at the most." Phoenix replied and Tiffany tilted her head.

"You were raised in a barn?" Was the first thing she asked and Phoenix gave her a look,

"No, Tiffany. I lived near a barn but I wasn't raised in one." He replied and Tiffany giggled at the face he was giving her. She always loved his over the top facial expressions.

"Okay. So your mom called you up is what you said. What did she want?"

"She heard that you and I are going to be married real soon. She uh…she and my dad want to meet you." Phoenix answered slowly as he wasn't sure of how Tiffany was going to take this.

Tiffany's smile widen, "That sounds great! I would love to meet your parents! They sound just wonderful."

Phoenix couldn't help but smile back. Why should he worry? His parents never once embarrassed him. Though he did wonder how they react to meeting Tiffany. He was sure they will love her just as much as he did. She was so likeable, open, and honest. Still, he couldn't help but worry that this trip will turn out to be a bust.

"When do we leave to meet them?" Tiffany's sudden question brought him out of his wandering worrisome thoughts and he replied,

"My mom wants to see us next weekend."

"Terrific. I will let my boss know I will be out of commission for next weekend," Tiffany suddenly hugged Phoenix and gave him a light kiss before adding, "I can't wait!"

"Me too, Tiffany." Phoenix replied and hugged her back, "Me too."

* * *

For the next week, Phoenix and Tiffany got prepared for their small trip. They will be staying at Phoenix's parents place for a couple of days. The drive to their place was going to take several hours. Phoenix was really glad Tiffany knew how to drive otherwise they would have to take a train first and then a bus. Using a car will save time and money for sure.

On Friday morning, Tiffany met with Phoenix at his apartment to get their trip started. Once they were sure they had everything, they set out towards the countryside of Los Angeles. Phoenix could feel his worries go away as Tiffany continued to drive her car through the busy streets of the city. He shouldn't be nervous. His fiancée was excited about meeting his parents. When he called his mother back to confirm they will be visiting, she exclaimed happily.

Happy thoughts, he had to think happy thoughts. He stared out the window at the passing cars and let out a small sigh. Tiffany looked over and noticed how quiet Phoenix was, "You doing okay, Phoenix? I mean I have noticed how odd you've been acting ever since your mom called."

"I just…" Should he tell her? He looked over and could see Tiffany was concerned for him. She never once gave him a hard time whenever he was worried about something. Why should he not be honest? "I guess I'm nervous that things won't go over so well."

"With me meeting your parents?" Tiffany questioned and seeing him nod caused her to sigh before she added, "I understand you're nervous. I have to admit I am a little too. I mean I don't want to make a bad impression on your parents."

"You won't Tiffany. I'm sure you won't. My parents are going to love you." Phoenix replied as he wanted to reassure her.

Tiffany gave him a gentle smile before looking forward to keep driving. Phoenix looked back out the window and thought over of his words. He was sure his parents will certainly love Tiffany. He couldn't see a thing about her that they would not.

Finally, it wasn't long until the couple had arrived to their destination. Tiffany followed Phoenix's directions and she was mildly surprised to see a small but well-kept house come into view from the trees they were driving through. Phoenix felt a feeling of nostalgia when he saw the house he grew up in. He couldn't believe it's been at least a decade since he lived here. He was only 17 when he went off to college. He could still remember when his parents bid him farewell. His mom was crying and wishing the best for her only little boy. And there was his father giving him a pat on the back and telling him to make the world a better place.

"So, this is where you used to live?" Tiffany asked once she parked her car right beside the old station wagon that Phoenix's parents owned.

"Yup. It's hard to believe," Phoenix looked around and let out a sigh of content, "I hope to show you around, but first, we better go see my parents."

He started to lead his fiancée up the small stairs to the little porch. He rang the doorbell and waited for either of his parents to answer. Tiffany stood behind Phoenix and waited patiently. She looked behind her to see how pretty this place was. There were some trees to give this place a nice shade. But she can see through the thin line there was vast fields. She can even see the small buildings that looked like farm houses. Phoenix wasn't kidding that he grew up near them.

She turned back around when she heard the door open and she saw a woman that looked like she was in her late 40's come out. She wore a simple blue dress and an apron. She had black hair that was starting to gray and her dark eyes sparkled happily upon seeing who was here. "Oh my little boy is here!" she said, smiling up at Phoenix.

"Hi mom." Phoenix greeted his mother and gave her a great big hug.

"I know you've been contacting us through the phone but it's been nearly ten years since I saw you. You've have grown more handsome since then. Oh Phoenix, look at you." Mrs. Wright said, her eyes watering at the sight of her only son before her.

"Come on, mom, you're just embarrassing me." Phoenix said, his face flushed from his mother's compliments.

Tiffany watched as the woman put her hands on each side of Phoenix's face to look him over. It was obvious that she missed him. She knew her father would do the same if she didn't see him for so many years. She waited patiently all the while a gentle smile was upon her face.

"Dear! Get out here! Your son is finally here!" Mrs. Wright called behind her and turned back to look back at Phoenix, "I am so glad you came, Phoenix."

"Me too, mom." The young lawyer admitted, a smile spreading across his face. He really was glad that he came. He did miss this place and his parents.

Tiffany saw another figure appear in the front door and she blinked in surprise to see an elder man come walking out. She can see where Phoenix got his good looks from. The elder Wright too had black hair only it was spiked like his son's and he had dark blue eyes and the same eyebrows. Despite his age showing, he was still a good looking man and wearing a simple shirt that showed off his good figure. Question that remained inside Tiffany's head was where did Phoenix get his spiky hair from?

"Son! So good to see you are here!" Mr. Wright said and gave Phoenix a man hug.

"Hey dad." Phoenix greeted his father and he hugged both his parents.

Once the warm greeting was over, Mrs. Wright was the first to look after at the patient woman her son brought with him. She saw a very pretty, no beautiful woman with soft wavy light brown hair that fell over her shoulders with ease. Her green eyes seemed kind and she wore a soft gold shirt and black jeans. This was the woman Phoenix was going to marry? She couldn't help but feel a little shocked.

"So you're the fiancée my son told me about over the phone?" Mrs. Wright finally asked, causing Phoenix and Mr. Wright to look over.

Tiffany blinked and she gave the mother a gentle smile, "Yes. It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Wright. My name is Tiffany Howe." She greeted politely and bowed her head a little in respect.

Phoenix bit his bottom lip. He was afraid his mother will not approve of Tiffany. For a moment, he thought it was going to be true. But his fears ceased when his mother took Tiffany's hands and said, "My dear, you are most welcome into this family. I don't think my son would ever find such a beautiful woman to marry. And I can tell from looking into your eyes that you have a beautiful personality to match."

"My wife is right. Welcome to the Wright family, Tiffany," Mr. Wright said with a smile and then turned to Phoenix, "Tell me son, how did you manage to snag such a looker like her?"

Phoenix felt a sweat drop form while his mother and fiancée laughed at the comment, "Not funny, dad…"

* * *

For the next couple of days, Tiffany spent the time with Phoenix's parents. As she got to know them, she can see just what good people they were. She would laugh when Mr. Wright teased his son on how he was able to get such a beautiful woman like her. And Mrs. Wright loved her like a daughter she never had. The elder woman was starting to see why her son fell in love with this young lady. She offered to help out with the chores and enjoyed spending time with both parents.

One day, Phoenix was out with his father to fish and Tiffany was with Mrs. Wright, who was at the moment sewing up a blanket. Tiffany was reading a book that she found on the bookcase inside the house and was curious of what it was about. Mrs. Wright observed the young woman for a moment before saying,

"Tiffany, I am curious."

Tiffany looked up, "Hm? Yes, Mrs. Wright?"

"I have been wondering how my son fell in love with you. I have heard from him that he wasn't looking into marrying or even dating because of the last girlfriend he had. When I heard him told me that, I felt heart broken and was worried that my son would never fall in love." Mrs. Wright replied carefully and Tiffany frowned upon hearing this.

She had heard of Phoenix having an ex-girlfriend before. But he never went into great detail of what happened. The only thing he told her was that she broke his heart; badly. It hurt him so much to the point that he thought he would never want to find another girlfriend. But Tiffany seemed to have changed his mind and it won't be long before they were to be married.

"But then my hope rose when he called and told me he finally found a girlfriend. He told me a lot about you and when I first saw you, his comments about you certainly matched up. I will admit that if you didn't have a kind soul, I wouldn't give you my blessing of marrying my only son." Mrs. Wright went on and Tiffany could see she meant every word.

"I…I am truly grateful that I have your blessing, Mrs. Wright. I love your son very much. He means everything to me and I love him with all my heart." Tiffany said seriously and confidently.

Mrs. Wright gave her a kind smile. Tiffany can now see where Phoenix got his wonderful smile, "I can see that, my dear. I have seen how you interact with him. And I can tell that he loves you just as much. It's not every day that you see that kind of love. I can't wait until I see my future grandchildren."

Tiffany felt her cheeks flushed and she looked back down at the book she currently was trying to read, "Well, that will have to wait for the time being." She finally said and could hear the older woman laughing.

"Speaking of which, would you like to see how Phoenix looked when he was younger?"

Upon hearing this, Tiffany looked up and her curiosity was piqued, "Oh sure!" she wanted to see if Phoenix was just as adorable back then as he is today.

Mrs. Wright stood up and led her future daughter-in-law inside the house. They went up to the old room Phoenix and Tiffany were currently using to sleep in. After searching the bookcase, Mrs. Wright finally found the old album and she turned towards Tiffany, "Here it is. Why not help me take a trip down memory lane?" Tiffany gave her a bright smile all the while nodding eagerly.

Once they were done fishing, Phoenix and his father headed back to the house. Phoenix had expected to see his mother and Tiffany out on the porch. After all, he was glad to see they were getting along. He had been so nervous his parents wouldn't like Tiffany but it turns out that they loved her. While his father went off to gut the fish, Phoenix went inside the house to clean himself up. But once he was inside, he could hear faint laughter coming from the living room.

Curious, Phoenix followed the laughter and saw Tiffany and his mother sitting on the couch, looking at what appeared to be a photo album, "And here he is when he first started first grade." Mrs. Wright said pointing at the picture.

"Oh my gosh, he looks so cute!" Tiffany said with a squeal.

Phoenix now understood the situation and he laughed nervously, "Uh, what are you both doing?"

Mrs. Wright and Tiffany glanced up, "Oh hi dear. I was just showing Tiffany some photos of you when you were young." His mother replied while waving her hand.

Phoenix's eyes widen at this, "Wait what?"

"And you were so cute as a baby!" Tiffany added in her own comment before looking at Mrs. Wright, "I wanted to ask, just where did he get his spiky hair from?"

Mrs. Wright laughed at this question while Phoenix sweat dropped, "To be honest, I do not know. He was born with hair like that. My husband and I never could understand where or how he got it." She said while trying to ponder on how her son did get spiky hair.

Tiffany laughed again and Phoenix shook his head. Great; just when he thought he was going to go through this trip without being embarrassed. During dinner, his parents told Tiffany the stories of what their son did. They even included him cow tipping and being chased by the neighbor's dog. Phoenix knew his face was beyond red at this point and could see how Tiffany was laughing. She probably thought he was such a ridiculous kid back then.

* * *

That night, up in the bedroom, Phoenix sat on the bed he was sharing with Tiffany and waited for his fiancée to come from the bathroom. He was already dressed to go to sleep and tomorrow, they both were going to go back to Los Angeles. He heard the door opened and he looked up to see Tiffany come walking in. She was dressed in a simple white nightgown yet she looked so beautiful. Every time he saw her, he couldn't help but feel he was very lucky he was going to marry this gorgeous woman.

"That was a fun night." Tiffany said while placing her brush on the dresser and headed over to Phoenix, "I hope you weren't too embarrassed."

"Me? No way…" Phoenix tried to play it off but he could see how Tiffany was giving him the look that she can see through him, "Okay yeah I was. But can you actually blame me?"

"No. I would feel the same if my daddy showed you baby pictures of me. And let me tell you, while you were cute, I was the polar opposite." Tiffany said and now it was Phoenix's turn to give her a look,

"Yeah right. I'm sure you were just as cute back then as you are now." He said and he felt himself smirking when he saw Tiffany blush from his words.

She turned away while her hair nearly covered her face, "Oh stop it. I am not cute."

"Yes you are. My dad would not stop asking me just how I was able to get someone as beautiful as you to soon be my future wife," Phoenix said and his smirk melted away to a gentle smile, "And it's good to know that my parents love you very much, Tiffany."

Tiffany looked back at him and felt her heart skip a beat from Phoenix's soft smile. He's feeling lucky? She should be the one who feels lucky. She was going to marry this handsome, charming, gentle man that she had come to love so much. She never thought it would ever be possible but here she was. And hearing how his parents loved her made her very happy.

"So, does that mean you aren't upset about me looking at your baby pictures?" Tiffany asked, giving him a playful smirk.

Phoenix laughed before saying, "Of course not. At least that part is out of the way."

"Good," Tiffany leaned over and started to run her fingers through Phoenix's surprisingly soft black hair, "I love your hair, even though I still have no idea where you got the spikiness from."

Phoenix let out a soft chuckle was enjoying how Tiffany was playing with his hair, "It's good to know you do. I love your hair as well." Without a second thought, he reached up and buried his own hands into the waves of Tiffany's long brown hair.

Tiffany can feel her cheeks flush once more and she looked down into Phoenix's calm dark blue eyes, "Your parents are really nice. I hope we will visit them again in the future." She said, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I'm sure we will. They will certainly love it." Not giving her a warning, he moved his hands to Tiffany's waist and suddenly had her sitting on his lap, "Our jobs will keep us busy, but we will make time. We always do."

Tiffany let out a small gasp upon the sudden action Phoenix pulled. Realizing she was now sitting on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and replied, "You're right."

Feeling how close she was, Phoenix leaned over and softly brushed his lips against Tiffany's. She closed her eyes and gave him a kiss of her own. They weren't going to go any further than kissing and cuddling. They were after all in Phoenix's parents' house. The couple took this time to just be in each other's arms before they finally decided to go sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Phoenix and Tiffany said goodbye to the senior Wrights. Hugs were exchanged and Mrs. Wright told them to be safe and hope they will visit again. Tiffany was going to miss them. Despite it being a short visit, she had really come to adore Phoenix's parents, as they did with her. Phoenix too was going to miss his parents but now was the time to go back to the city.

During the drive, Phoenix sighed in content to know the visit turned out to be better than he thought. Tiffany looked over at him and couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked, "So, glad you decided to have me meet your parents?" she questioned in both amusement and curiosity.

Phoenix looked over and he gave her a smile right back, "I am, Tiffany. I really am," he looked back out the window, "I just wonder if we should do the same with your father."

Tiffany gulped at this thought and laughed nervously, "Uh, maybe we will." She didn't want to say it out loud but she had a feeling that if her father were to meet Phoenix, he might scare him away. But that will have to wait for another time.

She felt her free hand being taken and she looked over to see Phoenix smiling at her, "Thank you, Tiffany." He said and she matched his smile,

"You're welcome." She replied and looked forward again to keep driving. She kept her hand in his. Phoenix followed her gaze and couldn't help but think that their future was looking bright.


	5. Celebration

**Celebration**

 _ **WARNING! MATURE RATING FOR THIS ONE SHOT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL/LEMON/SMUT SCENES!**_

 _Set after Apollo's case in Dual Destines, Trucy and Sophia Loocke decided to celebrate Phoenix getting his badge back in style. Phoenix is the only one who isn't too sure to be celebrating. But his wife may change his mind..._

 _(Author's note: Again as I warned above, this is my first rated M one shot. I told you that I would warn you all if it was going to be a mature rated story. I thought I try to make a one shot mature story. This is the one that came to mind. I do write a lot of smut scenes and I enjoy them. XD This story came into my mind that I think people would celebrate when Phoenix got his badge back. It was fun to write the characters, especially with Apollo and Athena. I hope you guys enjoy this. Also I recommend listening to the songs I put in here because they both remind me so much of Phoenix and Tiffany!)_

* * *

The place was more crowded than he had anticipated. Sure he had expected a few guests but not this many. Phoenix Wright bit his bottom lip as he saw some defense attorneys, a few prosecutors, and even the judge and his brother were in the large ballroom. He observed everyone from the door he was hiding behind. This party was made in his honor. He was once more a defense attorney thanks to a good friend of his that pulled some strings to get his badge back. He was looking forward to taking on cases again.

What he didn't expect was that Trucy wanted to celebrate the occasion. It wasn't just his daughter that came up with this. Sophia got her sister Lizette and brother-in-law Miles Edgeworth to help make this party happen. Leave it to his daughter and Lizette's younger sister to make this a grand celebration. He was almost bent on refusing until Tiffany, his wife, whispered that if he did this, she will make his night worthwhile.

Now here he was, peering out at everyone who attended. He can recognize most of these people. His young colleagues Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes were there dressed in their best. Well, Athena was in a pretty bright yellow dress. Apollo was wearing the same thing only with his red blazer that he hardly ever wore. The two were chatting away with a few other defense attorneys, with names he can't recall. He had a feeling they were discussing about Apollo's recent case that had to do with Nine Tail Fox. Athena had enjoyed it since she felt it was like her first case to work on as well.

Phoenix looked on and he even saw that Klavier Gavin had come. He was at that moment playing his guitar upon the small stage. Once the whole thing with his older brother Kristoph had been done, Klavier apologized to Phoenix and the two were now on better terms.

Phoenix turned his gaze towards the other side and could see Edgeworth and his wife Lizette talking to a few other prosecutors. And there were tons of other people there that he couldn't remember ever meeting. He probably figured that they were friends of Sophia's as well as Klavier's. Everyone was dressed up very nicely even though it was only to celebrate Phoenix getting his badge back. Sophia and Trucy certainly went all out. He was glad to know he was wearing his brand new blue suit, curtesy of his wife.

When he said he was going to be going back to being a defense attorney, Tiffany went out and bought him a brand new suit just for him. She thought it was time he got a new one. He was shocked but he accepted the gift gratefully. She even gave him a vest and chain for his locket to go with his new style. She said he would look very handsome in his new suit. He hoped she was right. He rubbed his black spiky hair, even smoothing the loose bang over his forehead back. When he took his hand back, the bang fell over once more.

This place was indeed crowded. It wasn't like Phoenix was afraid of throngs of people. He just wasn't sure if he was going to put up with being the center of attention. He got flustered easy. He sighed and wondered if he should have flat out refused.

Trucy suddenly came running out towards the stage. She wasn't in her usual magician but instead in a very pretty light blue dress. It wasn't too revealing which Phoenix was thankful for. She may be sixteen but she was still much too young to show off. Sophia assured the over protective father that she will not let Trucy wear something so skimpy. She did tease him however if he was going to act this way when Amelia gets older.

Phoenix sighed knowing he was probably going to be. Trucy was already almost full grown. Amelia however was still a baby girl of seven. He was glad to know there were still years to come before he had to worry about his youngest daughter growing up. Speaking of which, he wondered how she and her brother Derek were doing at their grandfather's place. Howard Howe loved babysitting his grandchildren. When he heard about this celebration he had no problem taking in Derek and Amelia.

Phoenix was pulled away from his wandering thoughts when he heard clapping. Klavier was done playing his song. Once Klavier placed his guitar on his knees, Trucy got up beside him to make her speech, "Attention everyone!" she called out in her clear voice. Being a magician for years gave her the edge to be charismatic, have a strong voice, and get everyone's attention. Once all the crowds of people had their eyes on the young magician teen, she smiled brightly before going on, "As you all know, this is a time to celebrate. This party is in honor for my daddy. He passed the bar exam and is now a lawyer again. It's also thanks to Uncle Miles and Aunt Lizzy for making that happen! Thanks Uncle Miles and Aunt Lizzy!"

Trucy waved to the prosecutor pair in the far back. Edgeworth and Lizette both waved to the cheerful girl.

Phoenix smiled as he watched everyone in the large ball like room applaud at the news Trucy gave, "Since he's older, does that mean he will have a better time being a lawyer then before?" One person asked, causing Phoenix to frown at this. That was a little uncalled for.

"I don't know. But at least he's back right?" Trucy replied and there was laughter to be heard, "Anyway, please give a warm applause for my daddy, the famous lawyer Phoenix Wright!"

Phoenix was taken aback from his daughter announcing him. Getting over it quickly, he slowly walked out of the safe haven of his hiding place and could immediately feel all eyes on him. He hated all this attention already. He never liked it when people were staring at him like some monkey at a zoo. Even though everyone was clapping for him, he still felt a little uncomfortable. Once he was near the stage, he faced everyone and slowly waved. He really didn't know what to do at that point.

"I look forward to working with all of you again." He finally said a smile on his face.

There was more clapping and Trucy said, "Enjoy the party everyone!" Once everyone started to go back to what they were doing, the girl jumped off the stage and walked over to Phoenix, "So what do you think, daddy? Didn't Auntie Sophia and I do good?"

Phoenix smiled down at his daughter, "You did just wonderful, Trucy. I can't believe you and Sophia pulled everything to make this party for me. You really didn't have to."

"Oh come on. You deserve it, daddy. Mommy agreed that this party should happen you know." Trucy teased and Phoenix laughed.

"Where is your mother?" He looked around as he hoped to find the familiar light haired brunette that he loved so much.

"She's not here yet," Trucy replied and Phoenix frowned, "But don't worry. She will be here soon. She just got caught up with something."

"Trucy!" Both Trucy and Phoenix looked to see a familiar young woman in a long blue dress come up. It was Sophia Loocke, Lizette's younger sister and the one who made this party happen, "Sorry, but I need your help with something. Oh Phoenix, fancy meeting you here. Do you like what we did so far?"

Phoenix smiled at her, "I do. I can't believe you went out so much on this. Not to mention all these people."

"Oh, I have to do what I can for a good friend of mine. I may be more busy than usual, but certainly not too busy to help you," Sophia waved her hand before looking at Trucy, "Anyway, Trucy, would you mind giving me a hand for something?"

"Sure Auntie Sophia. Excuse me, daddy." Trucy and Sophia rushed off while Phoenix watched them go.

Just as soon as the two had left, he was surrounded by a bunch of people. He stepped back a bit but tried to keep his face even as everyone started giving their congrats. He forced a smile and shook hands with all the older gentlemen.

"It's good to have you back in the swing of things, Mr. Wright. I always enjoyed watching your trails." One said and Phoenix laughed nervously,

"Thank you?"

"Yes, like when you had to cross examined a parrot? Oh that was a classic. What's next? A whale?" Another man pointed out and everyone started laughing while Phoenix forced out his own laughter.

"You always win in the end don't you?" An elder gentleman, that Phoenix couldn't recall the name to, spoke up.

"Uh yes, as long as I keep the belief in my clients." The defense attorney replied.

"Oh that's good. It's always nice to know a lawyer keeps his belief."

"Thanks." Phoenix began but the elder gentleman went on,

"Even though you have to bluff your way throughout the cases; I have a feeling you will be doing that again aren't you?"

Phoenix frowned deeply as everyone else laughed. He was not amused even though what the man said was true in a way. He sighed and thought, ' _Tiffany, where are you?_ '

He really wished his wife was here. Her presence would certainly make him feel more at ease with all these people surrounding him. He kept shifting his eyes about in hopes of finding her. Still, there was no sign of her. He wanted to move around but when he did, more people would gather around him and ask questions of what he planned to do when he got back into the field.

He had to grin and bear it. He headed for the punch table all the while everyone else followed. Watching this scene on the other side of the room was Apollo and Athena. They couldn't help but snicker at how popular their boss was. They knew he was returning to being a defense attorney was considered a very big deal. Just seeing him being surrounded by so many people was just downright amusing.

"Poor boss. He doesn't look comfortable." Athena said and glanced at Apollo.

"Can't say I blame him," Apollo shrugged and took a sip of his punch, "If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't be too thrilled to be in the center of attention like that."

"You think we should go over to him?" Athena questioned as she watched as a woman in a white dress was getting uncomfortably close to Phoenix.

"Not sure what difference it would make if we were over there. We would get bombarded by questions too." Apollo replied and watched as his boss managed to politely push away the white dressed woman.

"Mrs. Wright better get here real soon. That lady in white is getting too close for comfort towards the boss. And I don't need to hear his voice that he doesn't like being here." Athena added in and watched the white dress lady try once more to flirt her way to the uneasy blue dressed attorney.

"Or good eyes to see. I'm sure Mrs. Wright will be here in a minute." Apollo began to drink down his punch again when a voice said behind him,

"Someone mention me?" Apollo turned and nearly chocked on his punch at who was standing before him.

He had always known she was beautiful but how she looked right now made his face turn all bright red. Tiffany was dressed in a simple yet gorgeous golden gown that fit her womanly curves and show off her large bust very nicely. Her wavy light brown hair was still down but that seemed to enhance her beautiful features. How she managed to get into the building without being spotted was anyone's guess. Apollo always had a crush on her and his heart started to pound at the sight of her standing near him.

"Tiff- I mean Mrs. Wright!" Apollo gasped and tried to control his coughing.

Athena turned when she heard her red clad friend speak and saw Tiffany, "Hey Mrs. Wright!" she greeted and took notice of her attire, "Wow, you look drop dead gorgeous!"

Tiffany laughed warmly, "Thank you, Athena. Sophia helped me pick this out, though I wasn't sure if it was a good idea." She looked down at herself, "I mean, do you think it's too much for something as my husband's celebration party?"

"No way! You look beautiful!" Apollo blurted out, causing Tiffany and Athena to look at him. Upon this, he cleared his throat and said in a more calm voice, "I mean you look just fine. I'm sure Mr. Wright would agree."

Athena snickered. She already figured out that Apollo had a crush on Tiffany. And yet, the older woman didn't seem to notice. Whenever or not she did know of Apollo's crush will forever remain a mystery. Tiffany laughed at Apollo's compliment, "Thank you, Apollo. You always are kind to me." She said patting him on the shoulder, "And I see you dressed up too. I don't think I have ever seen you wearing that jacket before."

"Oh this? I just put it on instead of just coming in my usual vest," Apollo said proudly as he tried to play it off. Her compliment was making him turn bright red like his outfit, "Thanks anyway."

"Real smooth, Justice." Athena whispered loud enough that only Apollo heard her. She was rewarded with a heated glare but she ignored that.

Tiffany looked up and could see how Phoenix was surrounded by a bunch of people. She also could see a woman in a white dress was trying to get her husband's attention. Maybe she was drinking too much to notice that the man she was trying to get in his pants was already married. Regardless, it was probably a good time that the woman knew she was out of luck.

"Excuse me, Apollo and Athena." Tiffany said and she walked off.

Apollo and Athena watched her go before the yellow clad girl turned to her companion, "You really need to watch yourself, Apollo. Can you seriously imagine what the boss would say if he saw what you just did?" She said and Apollo whipped his head back to her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked his face still bright red.

"You know what I'm talking about." Athena replied giving him a deadpan look.

"Oh come on! She appeared out of nowhere! Besides, I wasn't doing what you think I was doing, I swear!"

"Uh huh. Sure. I can hear it in your voice. And I don't even need my sensitive hearing to know how you feel for the boss's wife."

"Shut up, Athena."

Tiffany in the meantime walked to one side of the room. She kept her eyes on the crowd that surrounded her husband. She can see that she had no chance of getting through it. There were too many people. She narrowed her eyes when the white clad woman once more tried to put her hands on her husband's chest. It wasn't like a lot of women flirted with Phoenix. When it did happen, Tiffany was usually there to show he was already taken by her.

But she didn't have to worry in the long run. Phoenix loved her too deeply to give into the liaison of a stranger. She decided that it was best to have some fun. She just needed to get her husband's attention. An idea popped into her head. She knew how to do just that. She walked over to the stage where Klavier was still playing his guitar.

"Evening Klavier." She greeted him and he looked up.

His eyes widen at the sight of her before he gave her a smile, "Well, someone is looking very lovely tonight. What can I do for you, my beautiful Fräulein." He asked, pausing in his guitar playing.

"I need a favor to ask of you." Tiffany replied as she knew Klavier, being a good friend of hers would have no trouble accepting.

"Of course."

* * *

"Is it true you work out to get this muscular?"

"I suppose. Would you mind backing up? You're sort of in my personal space, Ms. Digger." Phoenix once more tried to stay away from the woman who has been trying to get his attention for about an hour now.

"Oh please, just call me Goldie, Handsome Blue Boy."

He was starting to get irritated. Ms. Digger wasn't making things any easier. The other people surrounding him were trying to ask all kinds of questions. Being caught in this with a pestering woman who didn't want to leave him alone was really getting under his skin. He wanted to go home or at the very least, find Tiffany. He missed it when she wasn't by his side. Where was she? Just as Ms. Digger was trying to go for him again, Klavier's voice suddenly broke through the loud conversations.

"Attention everyone, I was told that we have someone here who will be singing tonight. She said it was in honor for a defense attorney that holds a special place in her heart. Let's give it for our beautiful chief detective."

Phoenix glanced up towards the stage when he heard the words chief detective. His mouth dropped when he saw a familiar figure walk out. She was dressed very beautifully and the lights that fell on her seemed to make her glow almost. He always found her beautiful no matter what. Seeing her dressed up only made it even more known. He was reminded once more of how lucky he was to have her. He watched as Tiffany took the mic from Klavier and she looked out on the audience,

"I'm sure you all know that this is a celebration for this defense attorney. I thought that I would sing for him in his honor," she sought him out and when her green eyes caught his dark blue ones, neither could look away, "And to show how much he means to me. This is for you, Phoenix…"

The crowds, the flirting woman, everything else in the room seemed to fade. Phoenix had all of his attention on Tiffany. She was the only thing he was watching now. She began to sing a song which was _Because You Loved Me_ by Celine Dion. She didn't sing very often and by some harsh critics, she wasn't exactly top notch. However, to her husband, she had the most beautiful voice ever.

Everyone else was moved by the Chief Detective's singing. It wasn't every day that a wife would sing for her husband and in front of a crowd of people. After a few minutes, Tiffany was done with her song and everyone gave a large applause. She smiled and turned to Klavier.

"Thank you, Klavier." She said as she gave him back the mic.

"You're very welcome, Fräulein," He smiled while taking the mic back, "Now go find Herr Wright. I'm sure he can't wait to get his hands on you."

Tiffany felt her cheeks flush at this before she made her way off the stage. She wondered where her husband was now. Once she had stopped singing, she lost sight of him. She frowned as she tried to spot him throughout the crowd. She can see a few people were coming over to say how well her singing was when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She gasped as she pulled into a room.

The place was completely dark when the door shut out the light to the main ballroom. She felt her heart race when she heard the door lock and her back made contact with a wall. She had no idea who grabbed her and she tried to fight whoever was holding her, "Stop! Whoever you are, I'm the Chief Detective and I can have you arrested on the spot for assaulting me!"

"Why would arrest your own husband?" She heard a familiar voice say in her ear.

"P-Phoenix?" she managed to say his name before his lips made contact with hers. After a minute, he pulled away and turned on the light. Tiffany's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness and she saw her husband, who was smirking down at her, "I take it you liked the song."

"I did. But it's you that I want right now," He leaned down to kiss her again and he moved to her neck, "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up."

"I would never miss this celebration in your honor," Tiffany gasped when he nibbled on the soft flesh of her neck, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine. Now that I have you, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Phoenix's voice was deep and husky, indicating that he was in the mood.

After Tiffany was done with the song, Phoenix had taken this moment to sneak away from the crowd. He wanted some alone time with his beautiful wife. The empty dark room was the perfect place since no one would come into it. He made sure of that by having the key to this room. When Tiffany came near the door, that's when he made his move. Having her in his arms made him glad he decided to wait out. Despite the headache he had nearly endured from talking to those people, who had been making fun of him, it had been worth it to just make love to his wife.

 **((LAST WARNING: SMUT SCENE RIGHT HERE! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU WANT TO THE NEXT BOLD SENTENCE!))**

"No wonder you locked the door…" she whispered and let out another gasp when he kissed her shoulder and then collar bone.

"I don't want to take risks of someone walking in on us." He replied back and his hands made way towards the opening hem of her dress that showed off her thighs.

Her dress was beautiful and it certainly showed her shoulders and her cleavage. Tiffany placed her hands on her husband's muscular chest before leaning up to kiss him once more. They both forgot about the celebration going on in the ballroom; neither seemed to care for that matter. His hands expertly reached to where her thong was and he started to move it down. Her own hands untied his tie, unbuttoned his vest and even his shirt to show off his hidden well-toned six-pack.

"We're going to have to go back out there sooner or later…" Tiffany said as she kicked away her thong to a part of the room.

"Later for sure." Phoenix replied as he was too focused on his wife to even care what happened in the ballroom.

He pushed the dress down further until her breasts were free and he leaned down to take ahold of one of them. Tiffany let out a soft moan when she felt his mouth upon her harden nipple. She couldn't exactly remember the last time they had made love like this. They had been so busy with their jobs that having intimacy moments were hard to come by. She leaned her head back against the wall he had her against and allowed him to suck on her nipple. He then moved on to the other while one of his hands continued to push her dress down.

Once the dress fell to the floor, Phoenix let go of her breast and stood up straight to take in the sight before him. Tiffany was panting and her face was flushed. He can see how wet she was down there that he placed his hand near it. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him.

"No fair. I haven't even gotten you all the way undressed." She said before she squeaked when he suddenly slid one of his fingers inside of her.

Phoenix couldn't help but smirk at this, "Let's just call this getting even for making me wait, that's all." He replied back before he leaned down and kissed her once more.

Tiffany moaned against his lips as she felt his finger continue to slide within her. It felt great but it would be better if he was doing it with his actual manhood. She tried to get the rest of his clothes off, but she only got as far as to take off his tie, vest, and shirt. This left him bare waist up. But his pants were still on. She really couldn't take it anymore. He finally slipped his finger out and leaned back to smile down at her.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Tiffany questioned in between pants.

"Yes I am. Now it's your turn." Phoenix replied and wanted to laugh when he saw her giving him a small glare.

"Good," without warning, she grabbed his arms and had him against the wall this time, "It's about time."

Before he could even make a remark back, he was silenced by her kissing him. While she was doing this, her hands rubbed all over his muscled body. She loved every part of him and she was very glad he allowed her to have her way with him as of this moment. Her hands finally reached the last article of clothing he had on. She unbuckled his belt before unzipping his pants. She can already see the bulge and she felt a playful smirk spread across her face. Apparently he was just as eager as her to do this.

Without hesitation, she pulled his boxers down and lightly grasped his pulsing dick with her hand first. She then leaned down until she was facing it. She knew how easily turned on he gets whenever they made love. She smiled up at him and he gave her a smile back. Finally, she closed what little distance there was and engulfed his penis with her mouth.

The feeling of his wife's mouth on his manhood caused him to lean back and let out a moan. He had missed this. He was so glad he brought her in here so they can be together like this; making love with no one there to bother them. No job to get in the way either. He knew once he got back to being a lawyer, his time with Tiffany will be limited. That's why he wanted to enjoy this time as much as he can. The feeling of her tongue rubbing up against the head of his penis was starting to make him cum.

After a few minutes of her giving him a blow job, he finally released himself a little. Tiffany gulped it down and she released his manhood. Phoenix looked down in time to see her rubbing her chin that was dripping with his cum. He found it hot seeing her like that while looking up at him with that smile on her face.

Tiffany straightened up and stood her tip toes so she placed her lips against Phoenix's, "I hope you're enjoying yourself so far." She whispered and felt him grasp her waist and pull her close.

"I am. Thank you." He said while having his manhood face her womanhood, "Now I have to return the favor."

Tiffany knew what he meant and she allowed him to slip inside of her. She let out a gasp before Phoenix placed his lips upon hers. For the next ten minutes, Phoenix and Tiffany continued to hump each other until both were completely spent. He slid himself out of her and kissed the top of Tiffany's head, "Thanks for making this all worthwhile." He said holding her close.

Tiffany cuddled against his warm sweaty chest, "You're welcome." she felt content to stay there with him but alas, they must return to the party.

They thought they could hear Trucy outside calling everyone's attention that the food will be served very soon. Phoenix sighed as Tiffany stood back. "Fun's over." He said as he watched his wife slowly put on her thong and reached for her forgotten dress. He smiled as he watched her do this.

Tiffany happen to notice this and she smirked back before she took the tie her husband wore and threw it at Phoenix's face, "Get dressed, lover boy. Do you want to go back out there all naked?" She asked and couldn't help but laugh at the image of Phoenix going back to the ballroom in his birthday suit.

Phoenix felt his face flush before he started to get dressed. Once the couple was dressed in their clothes, Tiffany walked over and placed her hand on the side of his face, "We can have more fun later tonight, okay?"

He smiled down at her and took her hand, "I look forward to it. Besides, how about we have a dance out there?"

 **((OKAY IT IS SAFE NOW...))**

She nodded and the couple walked out of the room. Upon reentering the ballroom, the crowds of people were far too busy dancing to the music to notice them. Trucy however saw them and rushed over, "Daddy, and mommy! Glad to see you are here! Where have you both been? Everyone is about to eat!"

"Sorry Trucy dear. I had to tell your father something." Tiffany replied and gave Phoenix a wink.

Trucy blinked but shrugged, "Well okay then. Come on, dinner is ready!"

The girl turned and rushed off. Phoenix and Tiffany followed after their daughter at much slower pace. The blue clad lawyer reached out and pulled his wife close to him as they walked through the crowds. He thought he saw Ms. Digger crying upon seeing them.

For the rest of the party, dinner was served which turned out to be very delicious curtsey of Sophia's mother's chefs. After that, to wind down and to have the food digest a little before heading home, everyone danced. Phoenix danced only with Tiffany and not with anyone else. They were pretty much the talk of everyone there. Seeing the defense attorney and his lovely chief detective not leaving each other's side would make anyone glance their way.

Trucy made sure that Klavier had a slow song play just for her parents. It was _Truly Madly Deeply_ by Savage Garden. Phoenix brought Tiffany close as he danced with her. Throughout the whole evening, he felt at ease ever since his wife came here. He wasn't so sure of this celebration but now he was glad he was talked into it.

"Thank you, Tiffany." He whispered and Tiffany looked up at him.

"You should be thanking our daughter and Sophia. They are the ones who made this happen." She said and smiled when her husband put his hand through her soft hair.

"That's true. But you made this evening the best. I wasn't so sure of it, especially with how those people were bombarding me with questions of what I was going to do differently as a lawyer." Phoenix replied as he gazed down at the beautiful woman before him.

"Or that woman Ms. Digger who kept hitting on you?" Tiffany questioned with a small laugh.

"Yes. But I'm glad you managed to make it. I enjoyed this evening and not because we made love a couple of hours ago. Just the fact you are here always makes me feel happy." He placed his hand on the side of her face to gaze into her green eyes, "I love you very much, Tiffany, and I always thank every day that I have you in my life."

Tiffany blinked up at him before she laughed quietly, "I would think that's a little cliché if I wasn't thinking the same thing. I mean we have been married for almost nine years and it seems like being with you is always new," she said and couldn't believe that many years have passed, "And I love you too, Phoenix."

Phoenix smiled before he leaned down and kissed Tiffany gently just as the song ended. Everyone around them who had also been dancing noticed how they had stopped and stared at the scene before them. Apollo and Athena had been watching from the side lines and couldn't help but smile at this loving scene before them.

"They make such a beautiful couple." Athena squealed while clasping her hands together, "I can hear the love from their voices."

"Yeah," Apollo nodded, his arms folded. Despite his crush on Tiffany, he was happy for her and his boss, "They certainly do love each other. It makes me hope that I will find someone like Mrs. Wright someday. Mr. Wright is very lucky."

Athena looked over at Apollo and gave him a smile, "I'm sure there is someone out there for you, Apollo. I feel the same too." She looked back at Phoenix and Tiffany.

The Wright couple looked into each other's eyes for a long time before they looked back at the crowd. They were surrounded and there were more questions. Instead of getting annoyed like last time, Phoenix felt more at ease since he had his wife by his side. He placed his arm around Tiffany's waist and pulled her close as they calmly answered any questions laid upon them.

Phoenix had no idea what was in store for him in the future. After all, getting back to being a defense attorney meant he was once more going to take on tough cases, knowing his luck. He also had an important job to do that Edgeworth tasked upon him. What he did know was that he had at least a good defense team he was training and a wife who was the chief detective. She will be there to help him not only if he needs help on cases, but for also stress reasons. And he will face it with her; no matter what comes his way.


	6. You're Doing it Again

**You're Doing it Again**

 _Phoenix has been told numerous times from everyone that he has this certain look on his face every time he sees or even thinks about Tiffany. Eventually even Tiffany sees it and she finds it endearing and adorable despite him still doing it even after all the years they have been together._

 _(Author's note: This one-shot popped up in my head while I was talking to my best friend. Phoenix is so open and honest like a book, I think that even though he doesn't even realize it, he is easy to read. I also feel that if he is genuinely in love, he would always have this look on his face whenever he thinks about his special lady. In this case, with Tiffany, he can't help but think about her or gaze upon her because he loves her so much. So cute! Also, I even added in Edgeworth/Lizette in here. Edgeworth would totally do the same, though his is harder to read…)_

* * *

"Hey Nick, you're doing it again."

Phoenix blinked and he snapped out of his daze before looking to see Maya smirking at him.

"Huh? Doing what again?" He asked completely oblivious.

"That look, you have that look on your face again." Maya replied, her smirk never leaving.

Phoenix felt his cheeks flush a little while he rubbed the back of his neck, "What look? I don't have a look."

"You do too. And I know why. You're thinking about **_her_** aren't you?" The tone in Maya's voice was laced with teasing, but she also sounded serious.

Phoenix knew right away who his friend was referring to and he stood up from his seat. His face was turning even more bright red, "What? No!" he tried to deny but he had already fallen into Maya's trap.

The young girl snickered, "I knew it! Ever since you defended her and she gave you that kiss on your cheek, all you can think about is her!"

"That's not true!" Phoenix once more tried but it was no use.

"Nick and Tiffy sitting in a tree!" Maya started to sing that oh so annoying song every person on the planet hates hearing.

"Come on, Maya! I just…" Phoenix sighed, "What's the use anyway? Tiffany doesn't like me that way. Heck, the only reason she gave me a kiss was because she was grateful."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Is that what you think?" Upon receiving a nod, she gave him an unamused look, "Wow, you're about as clueless as they go. I saw that look on her face when she kissed you. And let me tell you, she was way more than grateful."

Phoenix perked a little from this, "She did?"

"Yeah, this is why you are going to ask her out on a date!" Maya suddenly got behind Phoenix and began to push him towards the door of the office.

"Agh! Maya no!" Phoenix tried to resist. Luckily the door opened to show Pearl,

"Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya! Can you come with me? I wanna show you something!" the small girl said.

Upon hearing her cousin's question, Maya stopped trying to push Phoenix and rushed over to her, "What is it, Pearly?"

Phoenix sighed in relief. Saved by the bell, but as he followed after the girls he wondered if Maya was right that he had that look on his face.

* * *

Many months later…

"You're doing it again, Wright."

Phoenix blinked out of his day dreaming state and he can see his two friends Miles Edgeworth and Larry Butz all staring at him like he had grown two heads. A blush appeared on his face and he looked down at the empty glass in his hand. He was currently hanging out with his two close male friends at a small well-kept bar since tomorrow he was going to tie the knot with Tiffany. He couldn't believe it. He was going to marry her! Tomorrow was their big day!

"That sounds familiar." Phoenix said trying to be unbiased as he could.

"Maya told me you always have this look on your face whenever you think about Miss Howe and she is right." Edgeworth stated in his usual matter of fact voice.

"Can you blame him, Edgey? He's going to marry her tomorrow!" Larry piped up and he slapped Phoenix on the back, "You lucky dog you!"

Phoenix grunted in pain and managed to smile at him. He then shifted his gaze at Edgeworth, "Honestly, I don't even realize I'm doing it. It's just that I can't help but think about Tiffany. And when I see her, I feel so lucky that I have her. Is it bad?"

Edgeworth gave his friend a very rare small smile, "No it is not, Wright. It is perfectly normal."

Hearing this caused both Phoenix and Larry to stare at him slight shook, "Wait what?" Larry began to ask but Edgeworth went on,

"It shows that you are in love. It is not one of those puppy dog loves. Yours is genuine. It is hard to come by and when you know you have the one, you will never stop thinking about her. Even with years to come of you being by her side, the look you have will never cease. You have always been open about your feelings, Wright and it is no secret that you fell deeply in love with Miss Howe. Now that you both are going to be officially wed tomorrow, things will only get interesting from there. The look you have will never go away, regardless if you know about it or not."

Phoenix was still agape to think that anyone who would give love advice or anything, it was Edgeworth. In fact, Edgeworth was the last person he expected to get advice from. After a moment, Phoenix finally asked, "That's really deep, Edgeworth but um…how do you know that?"

Upon hearing this question, Edgeworth's own cheeks flushed and he coughed before looking away, "N-no reason. I just think that is what everyone would say in a situation like this, that's all." He tried to play it off however Larry knew right away and he gave him a smirk,

"Oh! I get it! He knows about this because he too does the exact same thing!"

Edgeworth gave Larry a glare, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! I've seen it myself! Every time Lizette Loocke is brought up in conversations, your eyes light up and you get this smile on your face. And I barely see you smile if any at all!" Larry replied as he was downright unfazed by Edgeworth's glare.

"Lizette Loocke?"

"Yeah! Beautiful prosecutor who's glare is even scarier than yours?"

"I know who she is! What does she have to do with this?" Edgeworth questioned as his face was nearly beat red at this point.

"Don't try to deny it, man! You're totally in love with Lizette! That's why you suddenly know everything about looks of love and all that! You have your own dreamy looks whenever the woman you love is brought up, Edgey! And that's great!"

"I...well, even if that were the case, I do not have some silly expression on my face whenever I think about her." Edgeworth tried to deny as well as he kept his composer.

Phoenix who had been sitting in between them both kept looking back and forth to his friends as the argument went on, "Yeah you do." Larry insisted as he was not going to let this go.

"I do not."

"You totally do! You want me to take a picture of your face the next time that happens?" Larry asked as he held up his phone in question.

"Don't you dare!" Edgeworth stood up and lunged for Larry. Normally Edgeworth wasn't the type to resort to violence let alone on a friend, but his patience was on a thin line right now.

"Not like I was going to do it at this second! You're not even in your dreamy state! More like your angry state…" Larry dodged Edgeworth's arms and the two men rushed to the back of the bar.

Phoenix blinked as he watched them go before looking back at his empty glass. Ignoring the bartender yelling at the running duo, the young lawyer's thoughts drifted back to Tiffany and a smile spread across his face. If what Edgeworth said was true, he was looking forward to spending his time with her. He closed his eyes as he continued to dream of his future with Tiffany.

"Come on, Edgey! Take a joke!"

"This is not the kind of conversation you joke about, Larry!"

"Will you two stop it before I throw you both out?!"

* * *

Another few months later…

Phoenix stood quietly by the door as he watched Tiffany comfort their recently adopted daughter Trucy. It was hard to believe how harsh all their lives had come to be. First Phoenix lost his job, then he nearly got killed by getting drunk, and he got into a huge fight with Tiffany that almost destroyed their relationship. Luckily, both managed to pull through. In doing so, they even took in Trucy who soon became an important family member.

Despite how bleak the turn of events came to be, the one thing that has never changed was Phoenix's deep love for Tiffany. Every time he thought he hit rock bottom, she was there to pull him back up. He was forever grateful for that. She was also currently pregnant with their child and he made a promise to get another job that will help them out once Tiffany was too pregnant to continue working for the time being.

At that moment, he was watching how Tiffany was being put to the test as a future mother to their adopted child. Trucy had become attached to them both, Tiffany especially. It probably had to do with the fact the small girl didn't know her biological mother. Seeing as she was finally going to have a mother, she had been worried about Tiffany after hearing what her job is.

"You promise you will come home safely?" The small nine year old girl asked as she gazed up at Tiffany.

Tiffany gave her a smile, "Of course sweetie. Now get some sleep okay?"

Trucy gave her a tight hug before lying back on her bed. Tiffany gave her a kiss on the forehead and she turned out the light. Phoenix moved so that he was just out of sight. Once Tiffany was in the hallway and she closed the door, she nearly jumped upon seeing him standing there.

"Phoenix? Why are you up? Oh no, did we wake you up?" Tiffany questioned, a frown appearing on her face.

He gave her a smile as he continued to gaze upon her. Despite how tired she looked and the fact her appearance was a little messed up, she was still the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. "You sort of did, but that's okay." He said automatically though he kept his eyes on her.

Tiffany shook her head while rubbing her long hair, "I'm sorry. It's just Trucy has been worried and well…" she trailed off when she noticed that he didn't appear to be listening to her.

She had seen a lot of expressions on Phoenix's face. This one she had seen a few times before and she remembered Maya telling her that Phoenix had a certain dreamy expression that only appears on his face whenever he was thinking about her. That small endearing smile and his dark blue eyes showing he was a little dreamy because he was in love. Maya called this Nick's Dreamy Love Expression. She can see what she meant. Tiffany felt her cheeks flush while she looked down,

"That look…" she whispered.

"What look?"

"Now I know what Maya meant. You're giving me that look again." She replied and she felt him step up to her. She looked up as his eyes gazed down upon her.

He brushed his fingers on the side of her face, "And this look will never disappear no matter what." He said quietly before he leaned down and gave her a small kiss. Tiffany accepted the kiss and returned one of her own.

* * *

Many years later…

"Daddy, you're doing it again."

Phoenix glanced up slowly and could see Trucy, now fifteen years old, frowning at him. The two were currently sitting in the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo Justice was busy writing in his journal on his desk not too far away from them. He was too preoccupied to notice his boss and his daughter talking to each other.

Phoenix looked back down at his cell phone that was currently in his hand. The name was clear as day of who he was thinking about. Even if it wasn't, Trucy grew up knowing that famous look her father had whenever he thought about her mother.

"Is it that obvious?" Phoenix questioned a small smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"Don't give me that, you miss her just as much as me if not more! Why don't you call her? We haven't seen her for months and well…" Trucy trailed off while she looked to the side.

Her father remained silent. Her words rang true; he did miss Tiffany more than he was letting on. His heart ached for her. He wanted so much to just call her up and tell her that he was safe. However, he and Trucy had to go into hiding due the Kristoph Gavin issue. It was easy at first since Tiffany had a long trip to do that took up several months. But she had been back for about a month now and she had tried calling Phoenix many times. Each time became harder for him to not answer her call. He even begged her father Howard Howe when he went to drop off his young twins Derek and Amelia to not tell Tiffany of what he and Trucy were doing.

Howard wasn't too pleased but he agreed once Phoenix told him that his job was too dangerous for Tiffany to be involved. It also didn't help that Kristoph had let on that he knew Tiffany personally. Phoenix knew he could always trust Tiffany. However, he wanted to take this case down and leave his wife in the dark about it. It was a stupid move but he felt it was the best he could do.

At that moment, he was on the brink of wanting to call Tiffany. For all the months that he had not seen her or even heard from her, he yearned for her. Sometimes on his off days, he would be caught staring off in the distant. That same look everyone knew whenever he was thinking about the love of his life. Even Apollo was told of this and he wondered who this wife was.

"You know why I can't, Trucy." Phoenix finally replied and he put his cell back in his pocket.

"But…" Trucy began however she trailed off when she watched her father look at his wedding band.

"Besides, we're nearly done with what we are doing. Once this is all over, I will call your mother, I promise." Phoenix gave Trucy a smile and patted her shoulder once he had stood up from his seat.

"Okay…" Trucy turned and walked towards Apollo.

Phoenix watched her go and he looked outside the window. He wondered what Tiffany was doing right now. She was probably working since her job is very demanding. If it wasn't, Tiffany would have found him a long time ago. He had a feeling Edgeworth might have something do with it. He knew what Phoenix was up to and he decided to help by keeping Tiffany busy. Not to mention he had his own agenda for her. Phoenix didn't know what it was, but he knew he will find out eventually.

In the meantime, he had work to do…

* * *

A year later…

Apollo and Athena cheered happily when Solomon Starbucks was able to launch into space successfully. They were not the only ones. The whole space station was in an uproar. Despite the problems, they were able to pull another victory of laughing a rocket into space.

Phoenix smiled proudly before looking at Tiffany, who had been standing by his side the entire time. Once more, he was reminded of how beautiful she was. That golden blouse she wore complimented her features in every way possible and not because it showed her large bust nicely. Her hair long wavy light brown hair and her green eyes that sparkled happily since Mr. Starbuck made it through okay.

Knowing she was being watched, she looked up and gave him a soft smile, "You're doing it again, Phoenix." She said while shaking her head.

"At this rate, I really don't care," He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. He put his forehead against hers, "These past few months have been really hectic."

"I'll say. I'm just so glad to get something like that Phantom over and done with." Tiffany said sighing and she looked up into his eyes, "Our work is not over and never will be but at least that's one danger out of the way."

"Agreed, I think we need to celebrate after this. Until then…" he began to lean in towards her.

"Phoenix, seriously, there are people here…" Tiffany tried to argue but she knew there was no use changing his mind. He was downright stubborn.

"It's fine." He kissed her not caring if anyone saw. Tiffany closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Apollo and Athena looked over and seeing the couple kissing, they backed away to give them privacy, "I feel like I'm going to cry!" Athena whispered.

"Why?" Apollo questioned.

"Because I can feel the love between them!" Athena indeed started to bawl her eyes out while Apollo merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

Another year later…

"You're doing it again…" Phoenix smiled upon hearing Tiffany say this when she was near him. They were now standing out on the balcony to be away from the crowds of the wedding inside.

"Can you blame me for that? Look at you. You're so beautiful. You have always been beautiful but somehow you managed to outdone yourself again," Phoenix said and he then started to playfully twirl a part of her hair, "I also like your hair like this."

Tiffany had changed her hair just for Ellen's wedding. She was dolled up in a beautiful dress just like Lizette, Ally, Maya, Ema, and Athena. Phoenix was unsure if he should feel a little out of place since he was wearing the same blue suit his wife got for him a couple of years ago when he returned to being a lawyer.

Tiffany laughed, "Thanks. I thought I do something a little different with it. Maya and Athena helped with that," She said and she gave him a smirk, "It's nice to know you got dressed up for this too."

Phoenix looked confused, "But I really didn't…"

"Oh I don't mean your suit. You still look good in that don't worry," Tiffany teased, "I meant your famous Nick Dreamy Look. Even after all these years of being married to me, you still continue to give me that look."

Phoenix smiled down at her, "Honestly Tiffany, this look is never going to go away. Regardless if I know I am doing it or not, I will forever continue to have this expression for many years to come. And it will always before you; no one else."

For the first time in a long time, Tiffany's cheeks flushed a little. Phoenix smiled before he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Throughout the years they have been through, the one thing that has always remained the same was Phoenix's love for Tiffany.

"It's funny, you're not the only one who always has that look on your face." Tiffany said softly.

Phoenix blinked in confusion and he leaned away to see Tiffany smiling up at him, "Hm?"

"I was told I have the exact same expression on my face whenever I think about you. It makes sense that's for sure. Lizette told me numerous times whenever she sees me with that look; I should always go to you swiftly. I guess it goes to show that we both love each other very much." Tiffany replied, her green eyes showing Phoenix she meant what she said.

Phoenix thought it over and he began to wonder if Tiffany had these same expressions whenever he wasn't around. Of course she did. She loved him just as much as he loved her. He recalled Edgeworth's words many years ago and he knew what he meant. This wasn't some lovely dovey love that wasn't real. This was very much true love and he was very lucky to have it.

"Makes sense to me. If you didn't, I would think something is wrong." Phoenix said as he continued to hold Tiffany close.

Tiffany smiled while she raised a hand to place it against her husband's face, "I think it's safe to say that in years to come, we will always have each other." She said and this made him chuckle,

"Considering you were bent on taking down those guards back in Khru'ian because they threatened me, I believe it."

"No one threatens my husband and gets away with it. That's certainly one thing I will not stand for." Tiffany said as she recalled that event.

When the evil Queen had her guards point their guns at Phoenix and Apollo, Tiffany wanted very much to go down and put a stop to it. She never liked anyone hurting her husband. But threatening to kill him certainly pushed her near the edge. She was there with Maya and Athena to give that queen and the guards a piece of her mind. Phoenix found his wife overprotective him to be very endearing. It goes to show she will do anything for him just like he would for her.

"This is yet another reason why I love you, Tiffany. Thank you so much for making me the happiest man ever." Phoenix said as he meant every word.

Tiffany smiled back, "And I love you, Phoenix. You made me happy too. No matter what comes across our path in the future, we will face it together." She said softly.

Phoenix smiled and the two kissed once more. Who knows what lies in the future for them both? The one thing that will not change is the everlasting looks of love Phoenix and Tiffany share together.


End file.
